Le Clown
by maduce
Summary: Je continue mon histoire ! Merci pour votre lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Le Clown**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Quelques mois auparavant, .Gibbs tenait d'une main ferme et souple à la fois, son équipe du NCIS, dirigée par Jenny Shepard, le directeur, en voyage actuellement à Paris.

« Bon, McGee, le directeur doit nous appeler dès qu'elle sera à Orly et nous confirmer son vol de retour. Tâchez de bien prendre toutes les infos ! » redit Gibbs

« OK, patron, comme d'hab' » répondit l'intéressé.

Seulement aucun appel émanant du directeur ne filtra de la journée. Le soir arrivant, Gibbs se décida à appeler le portable de Jenny. En cas d'extrême urgence lui avait-elle dit ! Mais là, il s'inquiétait cela ne ressemblait pas à Jenny de fixer quelque chose et de ne pas s'y tenir ! Le portable ne lui renvoya que la messagerie…

Le lendemain il organisa un briefing avec son équipe, dont il était très fier, même si parfois, l' humour de DiNozzo le laissait perplexe, ses qualités d'agent sur le terrain étaient indéniables! Ziva aussi se montrait très douée, avec une attitude féline, insaisissable. Timothy McGee, quant à lui, sa rapidité de frappe sur un clavier d'ordinateur pour aller chercher des informations et sa dextérité pour se connecter à certains dossiers classés secrets, le rendait nécessaire et complémentaire pour toute mission. Gibbs appréciait sa vivacité d'esprit d'analyse. Abby Sciutto, sa préférée sans nul doute, resplendissait de fraîcheur, de spontanéité, d'originalité, et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Enfin, son vieil ami, le docteur « Ducky » Mallard, légiste de haute volée, restait un fidèle confident.

_« J'ai de la chance d'avoir une telle équipe ! » _se dit-il.

Il sentit cinq paires d'yeux braquées sur lui.

« Alors, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur le motif du déplacement du directeur Shepard à Paris ? » questionna Gibbs

Tout le monde se regarda, sans un mot..

« Elle ne nous a rien détaillé, elle a parlé d'un colloque » répondit finalement Ziva.

Gibbs ordonna à McGee de tracer les appels du portable de Jenny et ainsi de la localiser.

« Jethro, pourrais-je te voir deux minutes? » demanda Ducky

Les deux hommes ne purent s'échapper de suite car l'ensemble de l'équipe devait aller au MTAC, immédiatement! C'est là, que se présenta rapidement, Léon Vance en tant que directeur intérim, le temps que Jenny Shepard, se « manifeste ».

« « Manifeste ? » Mais, avez-vous de ses nouvelles? » reprit Gibbs.

Vance, baissa la tête silencieux, et se mit en communication avec le Secrétaire d'Etat. Ce dernier informa l'équipe qu'une explosion avait dévasté l'hôtel où résidait Jenny ! Cause encore inconnue, et apparemment aucun survivant ! La stupéfaction envahit la pièce.

Les regards de Ziva, de Tony et de Timothy, se tournèrent vers Gibbs, attendant un ordre, une conduite à tenir, mais, rien, un silence lourd, très lourd pesa sur toutes les têtes et ils virent leur patron, le regard perdu , l'air absent et qui fut ramené à la réalité par une petite tape de Ducky.

La décision fut prise par Vance. Tony, Ziva, McGee et Gibbs s'envoleraient pour Paris afin de retrouver une trace de Jenny. Leur présence serait officielle…


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Clown**

**CHAPITRE 2 **

L'avion plongea sur Paris tout illuminé, avec à son bord, quatre agents du NCIS, préoccupés par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

« Paris, Paris, quelle superbe ville! Quant à ses femmes… » s'exclama DiNozzo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Au lieu de cela, il eut droit à une réplique cinglante de Gibbs.

« Pas le temps pour ça, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à t'amuser ! J'ai besoin de toi à 200 %. »

Ils arrivèrent à ce qui restait de l'hôtel. Un large périmètre de sécurité avait été établi, ainsi ils durent montrer leurs cartes aux agents français, pas très contents que leurs homologues américains viennent « polluer » leur enquête! Gibbs et ses acolytes avaient simplement le droit de voir et d'étudier les preuves recueillies, mais Tony, Ziva, Timothy, furetèrent un peu partout, inspirés d'une règle de Gibbs.

« Ne crois jamais ce que tu vois ».

La police française avait retrouvé des corps calcinés, dont l'identification ne correspondait pas à Jenny. Pas d'indices à se mettre sous la dent.

I

Aussi, au terme de ces deux journées éprouvantes et après avoir reçu l'ordre de Vance de rentrer, Gibbs s'interrogea, pensif seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel :

«Es tu encore en vie, Jenny ? Que s'était-il passé ? »

Il prit son portable et appuya sur la touche renvoyant au numéro de Ducky. Ce dernier voulait lui dire quelque chose avant leur départ pour la France, mais quoi ?

« Allô, Duk, c'est Jethro. Oui, çà va, nous n'avons pas retrouvé la moindre trace pouvant nous évoquer son décès. Tu voulais me dire quelque…. »

« Oui, à propos de Jenny, avant qu'elle ne s'envole, elle était venue me voir et m'a confié qu'elle se rendait là-bas, non seulement pour ce colloque, mais aussi car elle pensait avoir des informations… »

« Quooooiii ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! A quoi tu pensais? Quelles informations? »

« Elle était très souriante, comme à son habitude et m'a fait jurer que je ne te dirais rien avant qu'elle ne se soit en France. Je lui ai proposé mon aide, mais elle a refusé en marmonnant qu'elle t'avais déjà mis dans le pétrin, la dernière fois, donc c'était à elle seule de se débrouiller, et qu'elle ferait attention. »

« Mon dieu, Ducky, tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Maintenant, si, Jethro, je suis désolé, je… »

Gibbs avait raccroché…

Ducky commençait à avoir des trous de mémoire, mais comment avait-il pu la laisser partir avec ces folies en tête?

Il se remémora cette affaire:

_Jenny_ _ pistait un groupe de trafiquants d'armes, mêlé à une série de crimes, plus ou moins rituels et pour lesquels Ducky avait été appelé en renfort. Lui, Gibbs donnait un coup de main officieux, en tant que « conjoint », à Jenny. Son enquête les avait emmenés à Paris où seule, Jenny _ _pouvait intervenir comme agent. Elle était remontée jusqu'à un haut fonctionnaire de la police française. Pour y parvenir, il l'avait secondé dans « une visite de villa » non autorisée afin de trouver des preuves, bien sur, non recevables devant un tribunal, mais qui les encourageaient.. Au vu_e_ de la police, et des trafiquants, ils formaient donc, un couple. _A ce souvenir, Gibbs sourit…Ils ne se forçaient pas beaucoup, s'entendaient fort bien_…_

_Les policiers corrompus, commençaient à trouver Jenny, encombrante, alors ils lui étaient tombés dessus un après-midi, en pleine rue. Il fut arrêté sans ménagement et conduit au poste avec comme chef d'inculpation, la détention d'un sachet d'héroïne! N'ayant pas sa plaque, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'ordre officiel de mission, il fut alors, un peu « secoué » et mis en cellule. Puis Jenny l'avait fait sortir et ils quittèrent Paris…_

Bip Bip! C'était, Ducky, qui rappelait.

« Jethro, je prends des congés, j'arrive… »

Demain dans les airs, Ziva, Tony, Timothy croiseraient Ducky, mais sans lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Clown**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, Ziva, Timothy, Tony, et Gibbs au self de l'hôtel pour le petit-

déjeuner. La nuit s'était révélée longue pour tout le monde et les visages reflétaient l'inquiétude de rentrer bredouilles, sans aucune information au sujet de Jenny. Vance ordonnait leur retour immédiat, leur présence gênait, importunait les services secrets français…

Diplomatie oblige, Tony et McGee se retrouvèrent à charger les affaires dans la voiture qu'ils avaient louée, le temps de leur séjour. Ziva, elle, remplissait les formalités auprès du maître d'hôtel.

« Donc, résuma Gibbs, nous voilà contraints de rentrer. Je viens avec vous, mais je n'embarque pas. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda McGee. Tu seras tout seul, en terrain quasi inconnu… »

« Il faut que je retrouve Jenny, et… »

« Mais comment ? Nous en deux jours, on n'a rien, tu… »

Ziva s'interrompit. Les yeux gris-bleus de son patron soulignaient une intensité si glaciale qu'ils imposaient le silence !

A l'aéroport Gibbs s'éclipsa, laissant son équipe monter dans l'avion.

Une fois décollé Tony, lui, se demandait ce qu'ils allaient raconter à Vance !

_« Bah! Encore quelques heures, pour y réfléchir ! Mais Gibbs cachait quelque chose, cette froideur, cette désobéissance à un ordre direct aussi franche, ne ressemblait pas au comportement habituel de son Boss!_

_Sûr, il contournait, interprétait la loi à sa façon, mais de là, à agir tout seul… »_

Ziva, Timothy et lui partagèrent leur inquiétude au sujet de Gibbs et ils se mirent d'accord sur la version de l'histoire qu'ils donneraient à Vance.

« _Plus de portable, à cause du repèrage… » _avait- il dit, en guise d'au revoir!

Quand l'avion fut dans le ciel, Jethro sortit de sa cache et se fondit parmi les voyageurs. Il allait en voir un autre, Ducky, dont le vol arrivait dans une douzaine de minutes. Lorsque son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il venait par la prochaine correspondance, sa première réaction avait été la colère froide.

« _Que venait-il faire dans ses pattes? Il allait le gêner plus qu'autre chose ! »_

Puis finalement à la réflexion, il s'était adouci. Donald avait vécu lui aussi, des évènements difficiles à Paris, puis à Marseille.

10 heures30. Gibbs vit son ami descendre l'escalator de l'aéroport, son couvre chef sur la tête, une mallette à la main et le cherchant du regard. Ses yeux passèrent sur lui sans s'arrêter, puis il s'engouffra

dans un taxi.

_« Où allait-il ? » _

Jethro héla le suivant et demanda au chauffeur de suivre celui qui venait de partir.

_« Ducky n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître, tout à l'heure! _pensait il, _c'est vrai, il s'était grimé à l'aide d'une perruque et d'une moustache, pour repartir de l'aéroport incognito ! »_ Il en sourit.

« Ne jamais être pris au dépourvu au cours d'une mission ».

Le taxi du Dr Mallard, le déposa devant **l'hôtel Ritz..**

_« Pas mal, Ducky, … »_

Gibbs, pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel, lorsque Donald, fut hors de vue.

Ducky, avait pris la chambre 42. Gibbs s'enregistra après lui, sous une fausse identité, deux, trois faux passeports, sous le coude, cela pouvait toujours servir !

42, que de souvenirs…. Il toqua à la porte de son ami.

« Ah! Jethro, te voilà, enfin! Quand j'ai vu ton « maquillage » à l'aéroport, j'ai compris que tu n'avais plus ton équipe… Toujours, rien sur Jenny ? »

Gibbs, entra dans la chambre de son ami au visage, dont les traits tirés, trahissaient une grande fatigue.

« Duk, comment as-tu pu la laisser partir ..Tu…

« Arrètes Jethro, coupa Ducky, je me sens assez coupable alors n'en rajoute pas. Je suis là, maintenant, à tes côtés, et nous la retrouverons… »

« Ok, ok! Mais, ici, tu te souviens, c'était notre camp de base à l'époque, de ces affaires d'armes, de meurtres…Toi, tu avais la 47, tu étudiais les autopsies des différents meurtres du Clown, à commencer par le premier, ici, à Paris. Jenny et moi, nous avions celle-ci. Mais, pourquoi es-tu revenu directement au Ritz ? » interrogea Gibbs, tendu.

« Au moment de partir suite à sa rapide entrevue avec moi, Jen a murmuré : « _camp de base, si besoin », _alors j'ai repensé et me voilà. Mais, que cherches tu ? »

En effet, Jethro furetait partout et en passant sa main sur la cloison, derrière le haut du lit…

« Eh, Duk ! Regardes ce que j'ai ! Une carte mémoire de portable! C'est sûr ! C'est Jenny, c'était notre cache, les murs n'ont pas changés ! » s'exclama t-il tout heureux de sa trouvaille.

Ducky sortit son téléphone, et brancha « la mémoire phone » tendue par un Gibbs, pressé de savoir ce qu'ils allaient entendre!

La voix de Jenny leur parvint, de tonalité basse, presque inaudible ainsi qu'une voix inconnue.

_« Qui êtes vous ? Vous voulez quoi ? » _questionna t elle

_« Vous, jolie dame, vous et vos cheveux roux contre les informations que vous désirez depuis si longtemps… »_

_« Pourquoi mes cheveux ? Quels rapports, avec les musiques que vous laissez sur ma messagerie quand je ne suis pas là ? Car c'est vous çà, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ah! Ah! Ah! » _Un rire démoniaque, lui répondit.

Et ce fut tout.

Donald et Jethro se regardèrent, ils blêmirent tous les deux.

Ainsi, Jenny avait préparé sa venue en France en s'assurant, qu'en cas de disparition, elle pourrait compter sur Gibbs et Ducky, avec qui elle partageait un bout de passé commun.

_Cela remontait, à 11 ans. Une série de crimes atroces,commis principalement dans des ports, notamment à Marseille, où un Marine US, avait succombé face à ce tueur, avait impliqué la participation du NCIS à l'enquête. Ducky avait rejoint Jenny et Gibbs qui par ce crime, officialisait sa présence sur le territoire français. Or, en visionnant Jenny, « Le Clown » n'avait eu de cesse de la harceler par des coups de fils incessants. »_

A ce souvenir, Gibbs frappa d'un poing rageur sur la table.

« Bon sang, la police française l'avait arrêté, au bout de huit mois d'assassinats scabreux ! Notre marine était l'avant-dernière victime de ce malade ! Non ? Condamnation à perpétuité, avec non compression de peine. Alors dis-moi Duk, quel est-ce type ? Un imitateur ? »

« Calmes- toi, Jethro. En tout cas, ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence qu'il ait contacté Jenny. Il parle d'informations. Mais sur quoi ? ».

Ducky s'employait à parler d'un ton posé, pour tenter d'apaiser son ami, et il était peiné de le voir, en souffrance, comme cela.

Jethro se prit la tête dans les mains, se frotta les cheveux, puis se leva et recommença à fouiller les moindres recoins de cette foutue chambre. Ducky l'imita.

Mais, sous quelles formes, pouvaient être ces fameuses informations ? CD, DVD, écritures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Clown**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, Ziva, Timothy, Tony, et Gibbs au self de l'hôtel pour le petit-

déjeuner. La nuit s'était révélée longue pour tout le monde et les visages reflétaient l'inquiétude de rentrer bredouilles, sans aucune information au sujet de Jenny. Vance ordonnait leur retour immédiat, leur présence gênait, importunait les services secrets français…

Diplomatie oblige, Tony et McGee se retrouvèrent à charger les affaires dans la voiture qu'ils avaient louée, le temps de leur séjour. Ziva, elle, remplissait les formalités auprès du maître d'hôtel.

« Donc, résuma Gibbs, nous voilà contraints de rentrer. Je viens avec vous, mais je n'embarque pas. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda McGee. Tu seras tout seul, en terrain quasi inconnu… »

« Il faut que je retrouve Jenny, et… »

« Mais comment ? Nous en deux jours, on n'a rien, tu… »

Ziva s'interrompit. Les yeux gris-bleus de son patron soulignaient une intensité si glaciale qu'ils imposaient le silence !

A l'aéroport Gibbs s'éclipsa, laissant son équipe monter dans l'avion.

Une fois décollé Tony, lui, se demandait ce qu'ils allaient raconter à Vance !

_« Bah! Encore quelques heures, pour y réfléchir ! Mais Gibbs cachait quelque chose, cette froideur, cette désobéissance à un ordre direct aussi franche, ne ressemblait pas au comportement habituel de son Boss!_

_Sûr, il contournait, interprétait la loi à sa façon, mais de là, à agir tout seul… »_

Ziva, Timothy et lui partagèrent leur inquiétude au sujet de Gibbs et ils se mirent d'accord sur la version de l'histoire qu'ils donneraient à Vance.

« _Plus de portable, à cause du repèrage… » _avait- il dit, en guise d'au revoir!

Quand l'avion fut dans le ciel, Jethro sortit de sa cache et se fondit parmi les voyageurs. Il allait en voir un autre, Ducky, dont le vol arrivait dans une douzaine de minutes. Lorsque son ami lui avait annoncé qu'il venait par la prochaine correspondance, sa première réaction avait été la colère froide.

« _Que venait-il faire dans ses pattes? Il allait le gêner plus qu'autre chose ! »_

Puis finalement à la réflexion, il s'était adouci. Donald avait vécu lui aussi, des évènements difficiles à Paris, puis à Marseille.

10 heures30. Gibbs vit son ami descendre l'escalator de l'aéroport, son couvre chef sur la tête, une mallette à la main et le cherchant du regard. Ses yeux passèrent sur lui sans s'arrêter, puis il s'engouffra

dans un taxi.

_« Où allait-il ? » _

Jethro héla le suivant et demanda au chauffeur de suivre celui qui venait de partir.

_« Ducky n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître, tout à l'heure! _pensait il, _c'est vrai, il s'était grimé à l'aide d'une perruque et d'une moustache, pour repartir de l'aéroport incognito ! »_ Il en sourit.

« Ne jamais être pris au dépourvu au cours d'une mission ».

Le taxi du Dr Mallard, le déposa devant **l'hôtel Ritz..**

_« Pas mal, Ducky, … »_

Gibbs, pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel, lorsque Donald, fut hors de vue.

Ducky, avait pris la chambre 42. Gibbs s'enregistra après lui, sous une fausse identité, deux, trois faux passeports, sous le coude, cela pouvait toujours servir !

42, que de souvenirs…. Il toqua à la porte de son ami.

« Ah! Jethro, te voilà, enfin! Quand j'ai vu ton « maquillage » à l'aéroport, j'ai compris que tu n'avais plus ton équipe… Toujours, rien sur Jenny ? »

Gibbs, entra dans la chambre de son ami au visage, dont les traits tirés, trahissaient une grande fatigue.

« Duk, comment as-tu pu la laisser partir ..Tu…

« Arrètes Jethro, coupa Ducky, je me sens assez coupable alors n'en rajoute pas. Je suis là, maintenant, à tes côtés, et nous la retrouverons… »

« Ok, ok! Mais, ici, tu te souviens, c'était notre camp de base à l'époque, de ces affaires d'armes, de meurtres…Toi, tu avais la 47, tu étudiais les autopsies des différents meurtres du Clown, à commencer par le premier, ici, à Paris. Jenny et moi, nous avions celle-ci. Mais, pourquoi es-tu revenu directement au Ritz ? » interrogea Gibbs, tendu.

« Au moment de partir suite à sa rapide entrevue avec moi, Jen a murmuré : « _camp de base, si besoin », _alors j'ai repensé et me voilà. Mais, que cherches tu ? »

En effet, Jethro furetait partout et en passant sa main sur la cloison, derrière le haut du lit…

« Eh, Duk ! Regardes ce que j'ai ! Une carte mémoire de portable! C'est sûr ! C'est Jenny, c'était notre cache, les murs n'ont pas changés ! » s'exclama t-il tout heureux de sa trouvaille.

Ducky sortit son téléphone, et brancha « la mémoire phone » tendue par un Gibbs, pressé de savoir ce qu'ils allaient entendre!

La voix de Jenny leur parvint, de tonalité basse, presque inaudible ainsi qu'une voix inconnue.

_« Qui êtes vous ? Vous voulez quoi ? » _questionna t elle

_« Vous, jolie dame, vous et vos cheveux roux contre les informations que vous désirez depuis si longtemps… »_

_« Pourquoi mes cheveux ? Quels rapports, avec les musiques que vous laissez sur ma messagerie quand je ne suis pas là ? Car c'est vous çà, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ah! Ah! Ah! » _Un rire démoniaque, lui répondit.

Et ce fut tout.

Donald et Jethro se regardèrent, ils blêmirent tous les deux.

Ainsi, Jenny avait préparé sa venue en France en s'assurant, qu'en cas de disparition, elle pourrait compter sur Gibbs et Ducky, avec qui elle partageait un bout de passé commun.

_Cela remontait, à 11 ans. Une série de crimes atroces,commis principalement dans des ports, notamment à Marseille, où un Marine US, avait succombé face à ce tueur, avait impliqué la participation du NCIS à l'enquête. Ducky avait rejoint Jenny et Gibbs qui par ce crime, officialisait sa présence sur le territoire français. Or, en visionnant Jenny, « Le Clown » n'avait eu de cesse de la harceler par des coups de fils incessants. »_

A ce souvenir, Gibbs frappa d'un poing rageur sur la table.

« Bon sang, la police française l'avait arrêté, au bout de huit mois d'assassinats scabreux ! Notre marine était l'avant-dernière victime de ce malade ! Non ? Condamnation à perpétuité, avec non compression de peine. Alors dis-moi Duk, quel est-ce type ? Un imitateur ? »

« Calmes- toi, Jethro. En tout cas, ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence qu'il ait contacté Jenny. Il parle d'informations. Mais sur quoi ? ».

Ducky s'employait à parler d'un ton posé, pour tenter d'apaiser son ami, et il était peiné de le voir, en souffrance, comme cela.

Jethro se prit la tête dans les mains, se frotta les cheveux, puis se leva et recommença à fouiller les moindres recoins de cette foutue chambre. Ducky l'imita.

Mais, sous quelles formes, pouvaient être ces fameuses informations ? CD, DVD, écritures.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Gibbs et Ducky continuaient d'inspecter la chambre 42. Il était plus de minuit et la fatigue commençait à peser, surtout chez Donald qui tentait de masquer cela, en s'activant davantage. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Jethro le vit enfin.

« Allez Duk, çà suffit tu es crevé, tu…Merci d'être là, je.. » Les mots se bousculaient à sa bouche, mais sous l'effet de l'émotion, ne parvenaient pas à sortir de manière cohérente. Ses yeux parlèrent pour lui, remplis de gratitude envers Ducky, qui sentit ainsi la chaleur, la profondeur de ce remerciement.

Leurs yeux s'embuèrent. Chacun se détourna de l'autre afin de masquer sa peine et Gibbs sortit sur le balcon prendre l'air. Il ne sût pas qu'un appareil photo sans flash le mitraillait !

Tapis dans le jardin de l'hôtel deux hommes désireux de louer cette chambre 42 mais qui se l'étaient faite ravir par un énergumène à chapeau rejoint par un gars étrange, brun-moustachu dans un premier temps, puis les cheveux blancs -argentés par la suite, attendaient. Lorsque ce dernier se montra au balcon, les appareils photos de très haute qualité se mirent en marche. Leur patron sera quand même satisfait ! Cependant en enroulant son engin, l'un des hommes cassa une branche…

Ce bruit sec et le bruissement des feuilles qui s'en suivit, retint l'attention de Gibss qui scruta dans la direction du son. Les yeux plissés, il aperçut deux ombres qui se retiraient lentement. Il sauta sur le balcon inférieur au sien, puis bondit dans le jardin. Les hommes repérés accélérèrent leurs mouvements, Jethro pût les localiser et se mettre en chasse. Le jardin était vaste, et surtout clos par des grilles fermées électroniquement après 23heures.

« _Il fallait le badge d'une chambre pour les ouvrir ! Ils allaient être obligés d'escalader ! »_ songea Gibbs.

Le sifflement d'une balle le stoppa. Un silencieux ! Impuissant, obligé de rester à couvert, il les regarda s'enfuir à bord d'une voiture française, « Cistroen » , ou dans ce goût là !

_« Sans doute des professionnels, mais pour qui travaillaient-ils ? »_

Ducky le rejoignit.

« Tu vas bien ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« Deux hommes nous observaient, j'ai pu voir des appareils photos. A mon avis, il m'ont eu sur le balcon et ils étaient armés de silencieux. Pour moi ce sont des professionnels. Après, policiers corrompus, trafiquants ? A la solde de qui ? »

Ils remontèrent dans leur quartier pour la nuit. Gibbs s'affala sur le divan, et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol.

« Tu saignes Jethro, montres- moi çà ! » s'exclama Donald.

Effectivement, une balle avait effleurée l'épaule gauche de Gibbs, c'était une plaie superficielle.

Ducky pansa son ami avec douceur et il eut droit à une tape amicale avec un petit signe de tête en remerciement.

Puis les deux compères s'allongèrent, Ducky sur le lit Jethro, lui, ne bougea pas du divan.

Le réveil fut matinal. 5 heures. Jethro occupait la petite salle de bains; il prit le temps de se raser mais mécaniquement ! En effet, le strict nécessaire composait sa trousse de toilette afin de ne pas encombrer son sac, qu'il avait méticuleusement préparé de la même manière que s'il partait en mission d'espionnage.. Une sorte d'intuition, de prémonition l'avait en effet envahi à l'annonce de l'explosion de l'hôtel de Jenny.

Le bruit de l'écoulement, finit d'éveiller Ducky.

« Bonjour, Jethro, comment as-tu dormi ? »

Il posait cette question par formalité, il se doutait que la nuit de son ami déjà bien raccourcie par l'incident d'hier, devait être plutôt de couleur blanche !

« Bonjour, Donald, il ne faut pas qu'on traine ici ! Recommençons nos recherches. Jen nous a piloté par toi jusque dans notre QG, d'il y a 18 ans. Ce dit Clown réapparaît avec cette histoire d'échange d'infos contre Jen. ! Donc, elles doivent être quelque part, ces foutues infos ! Elle n'a pas fait cela pour rien, j'espère ! ».

Ce _« j'espère »_ fut dit sur un ton trahissant une affection toujours présente pour l'intéressée ! Ducky s'en rendit compte et fixa Jethro qui le sentit mais qui continua d' inspecter minutieusement la glace de la salle de bains.

« Duk, viens voir, j'ai l'impression que la glace ne se reflète pas de manière identique. Il y a comme des parties sans tain! »

Donald s'approcha, examina les contours du miroir mural et constata qu'effectivement, il y avait comme des absences de brillance à certains enlevèrent ces parties sans tain de la glace et tombèrent sur un calepin rempli de noms, adresses, numéro de téléphone, RDV…

Après un rapide coup d'œil, Gibbs réalisa l'énormité de leur découverte. Il détenait entre ses mains une liste de trafiquants d'armes en France, mais aussi aux States et au Mexique. Les « mémoires » du Clown.

_« Seulement, il avait exigé que Jenny s'échange contre çà. S'il s'avérait que son interlocuteur soit bien le Clown, dans quel état la retrouvaient-ils ? »_

Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos.

Des coups à la porte l'interrompirent. C'était le garçon d'étage qui amenait leurs petits-déjeuners commandés par Duk.

« Bonjour Messieurs, voilà ! Bon appétit ! J'ai également un message pour vous. » dit-il en leur tendant une enveloppe, tout sourire.

Les regards de Donald et de Jethro se croisèrent:

_« Qui çà pouvait être ? Jenny ? »_

Ils remercièrent le jeune homme avec un pourboire puis ce que déchiffrèrent Gibbs et son ami, les refroidirent.

**« Ne vous avisez pas à jouer avec nous Leroy, votre amie est si jolie ! »**

Ils détenaient donc Jenny. Ce qui rassura Gibbs dans un premier temps, fut le « nous », pas de Clown en vue _! _

_« Mais si ce n'était pas « le Clown »… les trafiquants ?Les deux hommes du jardin voulaient sans doute ce calepin…Ils avaient Jenny mais « le Clown », lui, où se trouvait-il alors ? Mort ? Non ! Si Jen avait caché ses fameuses mémoires c'est qu'on lui avait accordé du temps, du temps contre sa vie ! Un esprit aussi maléfique que cela, ce goût de la mise en scène… « Le Clown » ! Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Pauvre Jenny ! _

_Ce message juste une tentative de chantage. Mais, Ils le prénommaient Leroy donc, Ils le connaissaient, les suivaient-ils ? »_

Toutes ces réflexions-questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Gibbs dont le regard fixe, impénétrable, brûlait d'une intensité si forte qu'il interpella son ami.

« Eh ! Jethro ! peux-tu partager tes idées ? » demanda doucement Ducky.

« Jenny doit être morte, Ducky. Ce calepin c'est sa vie ! Viens, partons d'ici. ».

Ils sortirent du Ritz.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Au NCIS à Washington, l'équipe de Gibbs travaillait dur, sur des anciens dossiers de Jenny Shepard, dont l'enquête l'avait mené en France. Ils mirent en parallèles plusieurs affaires , et au final, deux correspondaient à la période de résidence commune de Gibbs et Jenny, en France.

Mais elles étaient toutes deux verrouillées, impossible de les consulter dans le détail sans mot de passe et sans en référer à …la CIA ! Quand McGee lut çà, il n'en crut pas ses yeux !

Tony, Ziva et Abby, demeurèrent sans voix, eux aussi !

_« Waouh ! Sur quoi étaient-ils tombés? »_

Les seules informations accessibles permettaient de fixer l'année 1992comme référence, ainsi que les sujets des enquêtes du directeur Shepard, alors, simple agent, à savoir un trafic d'armes, doublé d'une série de meurtres.

Le nom de Gibbs figurait dans les personnes ayant intervenues.

« Regardez ! Là! » pointa du doigt Abby, toute retournée par le nom qu'elle venait de lire !

_« Docteur Donald Mallard »_

Ainsi, lui aussi était intervenu en France, comme légiste, son job, dans cette affaire du tueur fou, « le Clown » ! Jenny, Gibbs, et Ducky, ensemble sur une, voir deux enquêtes, et la CIA, qui bloquait l'ouverture des fichiers, McGee allait essayer de contourner çà, en « filou » qu'il était !

En attendant, ils avaient quelques détails sur ces meurtres, par les journaux de l'époque, classés, datés, par Ziva et Abby. Ils furent horrifiés de lire le rituel qu'effectuait le tueur lors de chacune de « ses boucheries »!

Ainsi, il scalpait ses victimes, leur arrachait des morceaux de peau, coupait leurs deux index, et confectionnait avec ses « trophées », un masque, les doigts préfigurant un maintien des oreilles, masque qui faisait office de signature ! Il se surnomma lui-même, « le Clown ».

La capture et la mise en détention à perpétuité arriva seulement huit mois après la date du premier(?) meurtre.

« Ce dossier est réglé. soupira Tony. « L'autre dossier dont s'occupait Jenny, porte sur un trafic d'armes, cependant on a aucune infos, à cause de….

McGenie, arrives-tu à passer ces foutus mots de passe ? »

Timothy, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur tapotait très vite sur son clavier. Pendant que ses collègues, découvraient l'horreur des crimes du Clown, lui, avait contacté un pote, aussi ingénieux en informatique que lui, avec un avantage, il travaillait à l'administration de la CIA ! Il lui donna donc, quelques tuyaux pour franchir ces barrières codées!

« Alors, t'as quelque chose, McChou ? »

McGee se retourna vers la personne se tenant derrière son épaule droite, c'était Abby, qui lui avait susurré ce surnom à l'oreille. Abby, égale à elle-même, il savait qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Jenny, mais de n'avoir plus de nouvelles de Gibbs, la traumatisait, et elle demandait de l'affection.

« Oui, Abs. J'y suis presque, encore un petit code, et çà y est ! » la rassura Timothy.

Alors, s'afficha sur l'écran de McGee une série de données ultras confidentielles, relatives à des groupuscules armés organisés en France, au Mexique, aux States et qui monnayaient des armes à des terroristes.

« Où en êtes vous ? » les interpella une voix de l'étage supérieur, Vance venait aux nouvelles.

_Depuis combien de temps, les observait-il de son perchoir, accoudé à la balustrade ?_

L'équipe ne pouvait pas lui cacher les résultats de ses recherches, même si les quatre agents attachés à Gibbs, avaient du mal à faire pleinement confiance à cet homme, tout nouvellement arrivé, dans des circonstances, il est vrai, très difficiles !

Tony expliqua, presqu'à regret, que les dossiers sur lesquels bossait Jenny, étaient ouverts, et qu'ils « planchaient » dessus !

« Avez-vous relié Gibbs à Jenny ? » interrogea Vance en descendant l'escalier, et venant les rejoindre.

Ce fut Ziva qui répondit par l'affirmative, puis qui s'écarta de l'écran plasma, où McGee transféra toutes les données auxquelles, il avait eu accès, illégalement, mais grâce à un tel talent ! Il les fit défiler sur l'écran jusqu'au point où, Jenny s'était arrêter en 1992, mais au bas de la page, il y avait une référence pour un autre dossier, se rapportant, à « La Grenouille », traficant d'armes dans un premier temps puis tombant dans le commerce de la drogue et qui a été tué, l'année dernière. Exécution, règlement de compte ?

« Dites donc, McGee, depuis quand connaissez- vous les mots de passe de la CIA? » demanda Vance, un sourire en coin.

« Ah, çà ! J'aimerais bien le savoir ! » répondit une voix, fort connue par l'équipe.

Fornell débarquait de l'ascenseur ! Un étonnement parcourut, McGee, Ziva, Tony, et Abby.

_Fornell, faisait partie du FBI, pas de la CIA !_

Tobias Fornell, se présenta à Vance officiellement, comme le médiateur de la CIA, et missionné pour apprendre les raisons du piratage, effectué par le NCIS, de dossiers classés confidentiels et aussi d'appréhender le coupable ! Officieusement, il avait demandé à être chargé de l'affaire parce qu'il connaissait Gibbs et donc, pour adoucir les angles.

« A propos, où est-il ? Il est malade, il n'a pas supporté le voyage en avion ? » ironisa-t-il, sachant que Jethro n'était pas très rassuré en l'air.

Son humour vira à la stupeur, puis à l'anxiété, voire l'angoisse, quand il sut que Gibbs, avait décidé de poursuivre seul !

_Tobias, par l'expression de son visage, semblait être au courant de quelque chose._

Mais l'équipe n'eût pas à lui demander quoi que ce soit, Fornell s'assit. Il leur confia, alors que dans les années 90 du siècle dernier, le FBI, la CIA, le NCIS, et INTERPOL, travaillaient de pair pour remonter jusqu'à « la tête pensante » des multiples groupuscules de trafiquants disséminés, en France, Mexique, USA…

Jenny, en tant qu'agent spécial du NCIS missionnée en France, avait sa propre équipe éparpillée dans plusieurs villes, Paris, Marseille, Le Hâvre…Gibbs n'en faisait pas partie, il n'était intervenu, officiellement, qu'à Marseille et à Paris avec Ducky mais, pour une affaire de « Clown », un tueur de série obnubilé par Jenny et qui fut arrêté quelque temps plus tard.

« Mais l'affaire du trafic d'armes n'a jamais été résolue ! Aucun liens, aucun faits concrets, ni flâgrants délits à se mettre sous la dent ! Que des suppositions, des trucs irrecevables au tribunal. Gibbs s'il remue çà, court un grand danger !» conclut Tobias.

Vance le remercia, de ses confidences.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider, je m'arrangerais avec la CIA, et les autres ! Il est impératif, de localiser Jethro. Rien, il n'a rien laissé, à qui que se soit ? » s'étonna Fornell, en fixant Tony, McGee, puis Ziva et…

« Si, si, à moi, il a glissé un truc.. , tenez, le voilà. »murmura Abby, un peu gênée, en passant devant Vance pour remettre le papier à Tobias.

**04 71 38 63 00 contact.**

« Voilà, un début de piste intéressante ! Et, quand aviez vous l'intention de m'en parler ? » demanda sèchement Vance en dévisageant, déjà Abby qui baissa ses yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir, puis ses coéquipiers, un à un.

Au prime abord, Léon fut vexé du manque de confiance que l'équipe lui témoignait, mais il comprenait...

« Eh bien ! Appelons ce numéro ! » suggéra Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, **

**Juste un mot pour vous signaler que mon prologue est publié sous "Le Clown2" ! Sinon, ça se suit...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 7**

Gibbs et Ducky s'arrêtèrent un long moment, dans le jardin du Ritz.

« Il faut qu'on se sépare et quitter Paris. « Ils » m'ont surement identifié. De toi, ils possèdent une vague description, je ne sais si ils ont les moyens de filtrer les caméras de l'aéroport… »

« Tu sais Jethro, j'ai quand même quelques bases, je baisse la tête, remonte mon col de fàçon à ne pas être reconnu ! » se défendit le docteur Mallard.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois changer de style de vêtement, d'allure, maintenant. On se fait oublier, on disparait de leur champ de contrôle ! » insista avec véhémence Gibbs.

Il y eut un blanc, un court silence nécessaire, car les deux hommes s'énervaient, le ton montait !

« Bon, le mieux, c'est que nous nous retrouvions à Marseille,« A la Belle Sirène », tu te rappelles ?

J'ai laissé à Abby le numéro de ce bar-restaurant… » poursuivit Gibbs.

« Ah, Jethro ! » sourit Ducky, « tu me rassures, je m'étonnais que tu n'aies pas pris de précautions pour que ton équipe puisse nous pister ! Eh, oui ! « A la Belle Sirène », je me souviens. Je vais louer une voiture… »

« Ah, non ! », le coupa Jethro, « ils pourront la pister, même si tu donnes un faux nom, le numéro de la voiture lui est enregistré ! Je me charge de nos moyens de locomotion. Attends-moi là. »

Gibbs sortit du jardin. Il avait pris soin de se reloocker. Il était roux, mal rasé, et portait des lunettes. Un autre homme !

Bientôt 19 heures, et ce quartier des Nations où se croisait quantité de piétons, tous plus pressés les uns que les autres, devrait convenir à ses desseins. D'un pas rapide, comme tout le monde, il s'approcha d'une voiture de modèle ancien. Là, il mima d'avoir fait tomber ses clefs par terre et en remontant il fit sauter le verrou, à l'aide d'une tringle miniature. Il monta à l'intérieur; maintenant le plus dur, la démarrer sans que personne ne remarque qu'il tripotait les fils. Il ouvrit le capot, feignant d'avoir un problème de moteur, puis se remit sur les fils dans l'habitacle.

« Puis-je, vous aider, Monsieur, je m'y connais un peu en mécanique ? » proposa une voix inconnue.

Jethro sortit la tête.

« Oui, si vous pouviez vérifier le niveau d'huile ! » dit-il en souriant.

Le bruit de moteur le réconforta, il remercia chaleureusement le passant et quitta ce rond point des Nations, pour remonter vers l'hôtel Ritz. Et, d'une !

Il se gara à proximité du parc sur une place payante. Des flics municipaux rodaient dans le coin ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire contrôler !

Ducky vint le retrouver.

« Je ne te demande pas comment tu l'as eu ! Je vais m'occuper de notre repas pendant que tu iras « emprunter » un deuxième bolide. Fais attention à toi, j'ai vu des flics se promener dans le coin ! »

« T'inquiètes, Duk., c'est revenu facilement, ces petits gestes ! »

Jethro se rendit, cette fois à la Bastille, quartier superbe quant à son architecture.

Paris était sans doute, la plus belle ville, qu'il ait aperçu, plus que véritablement visitée !

_« Quand même, il faudrait je prenne le temps, un jour, de découvrir toutes les richesses de cette capitale! » _pensa t-il.

Méthode identique, et il revint satisfait de lui vers Ducky, avec sa seconde voiture.

_« Tu n'as rien perdu de tes talents de briseur de serrures, acquis plus jeune à Stillwater »_songea Duk en souriant.

Puis, Ducky et Jethro mangèrent les sandwichs achetés par le docteur. Gibbs n'eut de cesse de parler de Jenny et relata à son ami, un épisode récent portant sur une affaire d'armes et à laquelle elle se trouvait mêlée.

« Elle, alors directrice du NCIS m'a appelé un soir, au sujet de « La Grenouille », ce trafiquant d'armes, plus récemment de drogues, sévissant aux USA, au Mexique et qui était selon elle, responsable de la mort de son père. Elle en était véritablement convaincue et le corps de « La Grenouille » fut repêché vers son bateau, peu de temps après une entrevue entre les deux intéressés. »

« Non, Jethro ! Tu crois vraiment que Jen aurait pu commettre un meurtre ? »

« Oui, par ses pensées, mais de là à passer le pas et devenir une criminelle, je ne crois pas. De toute façon, sa culpabilité me semble trop évidente. Cette affaire remonte à l'année dernière, puis vient ce colloque, l'explosion, avec comme toile de fond, cet échange affreux proposé à Jenny par ce Clown, et qu'elle a accepté, tout en nous aiguillant jusqu'à l'objet de l'échange, ce calepin…Tout çà contre sa vie ! » débita Gibbs ému et frustré que Jen ne lui ait rien dévoilé de ses intentions.

Un silence.

« Et au fait Duk, chapeau ta tenue ! » se reprit Jethro avec un clin d'œil.

Son ami s'était gominé les cheveux en arrière, avait enfilé un jean et un pull marin qui lui donnaient dix ans de moins ! Ainsi durant l'absence de Gibbs, Ducky avait fait quelques courses en prenant bien sûr, la précaution de régler ces achats, en liquide. En effet, il s'était envolé des Etats Unis, muni d'une coquette somme qu'il avait pris soin de convertir en Euros. D'ailleurs, Jethro n'avait pas manqué de le féliciter de son initiative.

« Allez, il faut que nous filions, nous avons de la route ! » s'exclama Ducky.

« Ok, pars devant, et à « la Belle Sirène ».

« Que vas-tu faire? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, un dernier truc à terminer..Je te suis… » mentit Jethro.

Il suiva des yeux son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti.

Il avait remarqué un homme au pardessus bleu depuis leur départ de l'hôtel. Gibbs s'enfila dans des rues adjacentes au grand boulevard, accéléra le pas, tourna quelques pâtés de maisons, pour surprendre cet indésirable, par l'arrière. Il s'en suivit une bagarre dans laquelle Jethro encaissa des coups violents le mettant à mal, mais finalement il eût le dessus, en parvenant à immobiliser son adversaire, par une « simple » clef de bras ! Il l'attacha.

« Pour qui tu travailles ? » haleta Gibbs.

L'homme ricana, et rejetta sa tête en arrière.

« Tu le sais. Tu deviens trop curieux. T'as aucune chance… »

Et il passa sa langue sur ses dents, dont une se renversa…

Jethro voulut l'empêcher d'avaler, mais trop tard. L'homme hoqueta pris de spasmes violents, se cambra par manque d'air, puis s'effondra, raide mort. Du curare ! Cet inconnu n'avait eu, absolument aucune hésitation à mourir ! Gibbs récupéra l'appareil photo.

_« Toi, tu as fait du zèle en en voulant encore plus ! Une chance pour nous ! Mais vous étiez deux, hier, où est ton compagnon ? » _s'interrogea Jethro.

Gibbs se remit tant bien que mal de ses blessures. Une ou deux côtes inférieures sans doute cassées, le gênaient pour respirer, mais, il tiendrait le coup pour le voyage !

Il se relooka en espérant surtout de ne pas être arrêter, et démarra la voiture volée.

La nuit était tombée. Effectivement, sa montre indiquait un peu plus de 22 heures, il fallait rouler. En route pour Marseille!

_« Tu as beaucoup d'avance, sur moi, Duk. Fais-attention à toi et encore merci d'être là. » _songea-t-il.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Au NCIS, Tony s'empara du téléphone, mit le haut-parleur et composa le numéro: **04 71 38 63 00.**

« « La Belle Sirène », bonjour, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir, à partir de 6 heures 30 au bar, et 19 heures, au restaurant! Réservations conseillées si groupe. Bien, le soleil à vous! »

Tony regarda l'horloge, 11 heures.

« Eh! Ouais! », dit il en reprenant l'accent du midi, « peuchère, çà fait tôt, chez nous ! »

Son imitation des gens du midi, réussit à détendre tout le monde qui s'affairait dans la pièce, même, Vance esquissa un sourire !

_« penser au décalage horaire ! »_

« Je lance une recherche sur ce numéro. »dit Timothy.

« **04**, c'est l'indicatif des Bouches du Rhône » assura Ziva en tapant sur son clavier,

« C'est bon, çà y est, j'ai déjà, la réponse ! C'est un restaurant, proche de la basilique, « Notre Dame de la Garde », à Marseille ! » jubila Ziva.

« Comment tu le savais, pour les Bouches du Rhône ? »__questionna McGee surpris, de la dextérité avec laquelle Ziva avait agi.

« Je connais un ami làs-bas, qui écrit, peint, bref un artiste….Mais, Gibbs va se rendre dans ce restaurant pour quoi faire ? Y voir qui ? »

« Manger des huîtres, des moules…et partager son repas avec le prêtre de cette église, Basilique, pardon, « Notre Dame.. », je ne sais quoi ! M'enfin, Ziva ! » se moqua Tony.

« Je peux m'interroger tout haut, non ? D'échanger nos questions, nos doutes, nos suppositions, peut nous faire avancer. C'est-ce que j'appelle le travail d'équipe, si cher à quelqu'un… »

« Cà suffit ! » hurla Fornell.

Abby sursauta, se mit à trembler de tout son corps, et des larmes inondèrent son visage. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer, restant plantée là, interdite, devant le spectacle « offert » par ses amis.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, se sachant fautifs du désarroi d'Abby, se regroupèrent autour d'elle, s'attrapèrent les mains, les épaules, afin de former un cercle et se serrèrent, pour arriver à une unité quasi parfaite.

Vance et Fornell, ne purent cacher leur émotion !

_**Quelle équipe !**_

Ces quatre là, étaient comme des mousquetaires, manquait leur chevalier ! Le cinquième doigt d'une main si opérationnelle, quand elle était complète!

Ce moment d'émotion évacué, les esprits se remirent au travail.

« Peut être devrait-on envoyer des agents, sur place ? » proposa Abby, revigorée par ses partenaires.

« La présence officielle du NCIS ne s'impose pas, et ne s'expliquerait pas. Elle soulèverait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. » rétorqua doucement, Vance.

« Cependant, on peut faire quelque chose ! Il suffit de dépêcher un agent visuellement non connu du service secret français, et sous couverture.» avança Fornell,

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Abby, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi, moi ? Mais, je n'ai pas…Je ferais quoi ? »

« Je te vois bien comme professeur scientifique, experte en analyse de tissus, cellules, ce que tu fais dans ton labo., tu l'expliques dans les grandes lignes, tu tiendras des conférences pour débattre de tel ou tel truc … Ce rôle t'irait comme un gant ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Oh Oui! Génial ! » s'excita Abby.

« Excellente idée, DiNozzo, mais il faut mettre aussi en place, la façon qu'Abby pourra communiquer avec nous sans risques, en évitant le Wifi ! » modéra Vance.

Tony opina du chef, et c'est ensemble tous les six, qu'ils réfléchirent à la couverture d'Abby.

Beaucoup d'agitation, s'observait au local du NCIS** ! **Tony, McGee, s'occupaient du faux dossier présentant Abby, comme: - Mme Lara Schaffer, 38 ans

- professeur en sciences, ( diplôme de 1995)

- experte en analyses microbiologiques

- veuve, ( mort du mari, lors de l'attentat de 2001, du WorkCenter), et deux enfants: Tom et Matthias.

Vance et Fornell, eux, se creusaient la tête, afin de fournir un moyen de communication à Abby, sûr,et facile d'accès, pour qu'elle puisse les tenir au courant, sans risques. La relier à un système vidéo, avec des minis caméras, micros, aurait été idéal, seulement, il y avait l'Atlantique entre la France et les USA, rendant, bien sûr, impossible ce genre de transmissions !

Une histoire, voilà ce qui lui fallait.

_La mère d'Abby, souffrait d'un cancer, au stade terminal, et avait choisi de finir sa vie chez elle, assistée 24 heures sur 24 par une infirmière. Ainsi, Abby, appelait quasiment, chaque soir, pour avoir des nouvelles. _

Mais, enregistrer une maison au nom Mme Schaffer Louise, 68 ans, propriétaire depuis 30 ans, mit en valeur les talents de Vance en informatique puis il dût lui créer un dossier médical tenant la route, avec de véritables noms de médecins, l'évocation de cures de chimiothérapie à l'hôpital de Washington, où, il fallait penser à laisser une trace de son passage…

Maintes et maintes choses comme cela, les occupa toute la journée, afin de bâtir le passé fictif d'Abby en béton.

Les deux femmes de leur côté, ne chômaient pas. Ziva rassemblait des vêtements chez Abby qui, elle , se concentrait sur ses matériaux d'analyse, pipettes et divers produits qu'il lui faudrait pour sa mallette scientifique. Son excitation était tombée, maintenant, elle se demandait si elle pourrait aller jusqu'au bout, elle, qui n'avait que très peu, goûtée aux missions de terrain !

Mais elle voulait tellement que Gibbs puisse la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, qu'elle surmonta ses doutes.

« Parée, Ziva, je suis prête ! »

« Tu sais, je t'ai mis un peu de tout comme vêtements, chauds, froids… ».

Abby jetta un coup d'œil, et rajouta juste un polo manches longues, noir de base, avec des motifs d'os, de crâne, et une langue rouge, au milieu !

« tu portes çà ? » s'étonna Ziva avec une grimace.

« Oui, c'est mon préféré, c'est Jethro qui me l'a offert ! Il s'appelle Leroy, je le met quand, j'ai peur… » répondit Abby, en serrant son tee-shirt contre elle.

La valise, le sac à dos d'Abby terminés, les filles regagnèrent le NCIS. Durant le trajet, Abby, ne manqua pas de questionner Ziva, de nouveau incertaine quant à ses capacités.

« Comment tu me juges ? Tu crois que je peux parvenir à quelque chose, que je vous serais utile ? »

« Oui, Abs, tu es quelqu'un de très doué, tu as de l'intuition, tu es pugnace, très méticuleuse dans tes analyses, et ton originalité te rend adorable ! »

« Merci, Ziva, tu es géniale, toujours prête à nous soutenir et quelle panache ! C'est vrai, qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal à te faire confiance, mais aujourd'hui, tu es comme une sœur ! »

A l'arrivée au NCIS, un échange de clins d'œil, entre les deux amies, vint renforcer leur complicité.

Elles entrèrent, Ziva portant la valise et Abby, son sac à dos en place, toute guillerette.

« Tout est près, çà y est ? » interrogea Vance.

« Oui, directeur, mais…» affirma clairement Abby.

« Donc, votre rôle, sera de présenter votre travail lors de réunions publiques mais aussi de fouiner à droite, à gauche, dès que possible…Mais, qu'allez-vous faire ? » s'étonna Vance quand il la vit descendre au laboratoire.

« Eh, bien ! Je vais chercher du matériel qui me manque pour être tout à faite complète en tant qu'experte scientifique de très haute volée ! » claironna Abby.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci ManonOw pour ton suivi ! J'ai posté deux chapitres avec celui-là, ça avance, ça avance...  
><em>

**CHAPITRE 9**

Déjà, deux heures du matin !

Il roulait depuis environ trois heures, et la fatigue se ressentait, il souffrait de ses côtes, il devenait impératif de s'arrêter. Il s'engagea dans l'aire de repos suivante, où siégeait un hôtel et prit une chambre. Il s'écroula, assis sur le lit, mais un truc, le démangeait !

Il sortit le calepin, trouvé au Carlton, et commença à le parcourir..

_« Tu es mort de fatigue, Jethro, tu devrais te reposer. »_

_« Attends, _ se dit il,_ il me semble avoir aperçu une date, tout à l'heure… » _

Oui, il y était, la date figurant sur cette page, indiquait: **2010.**

Donc, ce calepin, ne faisait pas seulement référence à des trafiquants, trafics en tout genres, relatif qu'aux années 1990 ! **2010,** c'était actuel ! Mais épuisé, il s'allongea en gardant de la hauteur pour son torse à cause de ses côtes fracturées et extrêmement douloureuses. Il cala deux oreillers derrière lui pour mieux respirer.

Sa dernière pensée, avant de s'endormir, fut pour Ducky qui devait arriver sur Marseille, s'il n'avait pas fait de grosses pauses.

Effectivement, à quelques kilomètres…

_« J'ai bien roulé ! » _ pensa le Docteur Mallard, il se situait en haut de la gare, plongeant vers le vieux port.

_« Magnifique cette église éclairée, ainsi que les fortifications longeant le port ! Encore une belle ville ! Ils sont gâtés ces Français ! Bon, où vais-je me garer ? » _

Il piqua vers la gare SNCF, là, il déposa sa voiture, et attrapa ses affaires. Pour cette nuit, il demeurerait dans un hôtel du coin, comme Jethro avait pris du retard…

« Je vais terminer une chose » lui avait- il dit…

_« Ah ! Incorrigible Jethro !_ » songea Ducky en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il rangea ses effets, se rafraichit un peu, puis se pelotonna mais ne parvint pas à plonger dans les bras de Morphée, en proie à des reflexions sur ce que lui avait dit Gibbs tout à l'heure.

_« La Grenouille que Jethro évoquait, n'était qu'une sous tête, responsable d'un réseau de trafic d'armes, mais combien en existait-il d'autres ?_

_Et ce Clown, comment y était-il mêlé ? »._

Cette fois, il partit dans le sommeil.

Au petit matin, il s'éveilla, avec un mal de tête assourdissant. Il se doucha et réfléchit à sa journée.

Alors:

- petit déjeuner, nouvelles, journaux.

- localiser « La Belle Sirène »

- s'y rendre et attendre Gibbs.

Voilà, le programme d'une partie de la journée était fait.

Il descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel, prit un croissant au self, étudia un plan de la ville, puis sortit. A pied, depuis la gare, il en avait pour un petit bout de temps ! Omnubilé, par son ami, par Jenny, par ce Clown, par ce trafic d'armes, il ne huma même pas l'air du large, ni ne profita du spectacle du Vieux Port avec le départ de petits bateaux, les plus gros ayant déjà, lever l'ancre. Il fila vers la basilique

« Notre Dame de La Garde. ».

Au même moment, sur une aire d'autoroute :

7 heures 30, Waouh ! Gibbs voulut se redresser rapidement de sa confection de couchage, mais fut stoppé net par sa douleur costale, lui coupant le souffle.

_« Vas doucement! »_ se sermonna t-il.

Pas grand-chose pouvait soulager ce type de douleurs, à part du repos, et çà Gibbs ne pouvait pas se l'accorder, pour l'instant.

Un brin de toilette, le temps de se reg-rimer correctement, et il paya l'hôtel en liquide sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Puis il démarra son auto. Son compteur indiquait un besoin en gazole, qu'il remédia de suite en passant à la station service à proximité. Et, toujours privilégier le liquide.

_« Merci Ducky »._

Dans quatre heures, il serait à Marseille, donc vers, midi, si tout allait bien.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci ManonOw et oui Marseille, quelques lignes d'arrêt !_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 10**

Étendue, dans un siège couchette, un peu raide, walkman dans les oreilles, Abby, tentait de se détendre, durant le vol du Boeing, de nuit, reliant Washington à Marseille. Elle se répétait les consignes de Tony, Ziva, Timothy…,bref, tout ceux qui restaient ! Elle avait pris la première correspondance disponible, afin d'être à Marseille, au plus vite, alors, c'est vrai, le confort ne caractérisait pas cet avion, mais

« _revoir Gibbs en vie, était nettement plus important !»_

Le contraire de cette pensée, la fit chavirer.

_« Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! »_

L'avion, commençait à perdre de l'altitude….

Une jeune femme regroupa ses cheveux, en une queue de cheval, réajusta son maquillage, saisit sa mallette, bagage accepté en cabine d'un avion, et alla récupérer ses plus gros bagages, à savoir, une valise, et un sac à dos.

Lara Schaffer, docteur en sciences, débarquait à Marseille, pour une présentation, une mise en valeur de sa profession, lors de réunions interprofessionnelles concernant le monde de l'analyse, et cela durant trois semaines.

Abby, enfin, Lara, avait fière allure, dans son tailleur pantalon, très élégante! Sa démarche, un peu hésitante par moment, cause de petits talons, gagna assez vite, son rythme de « croisière » !

_« Je suis dans le coup ! » _jubila-t-elle.

Le lieu de ses réunions, se situait à la salle polyvalente, proche de la mairie; Abby, réserva une chambre, dans l'hôtel IBIS, à proximité, et s'y installa, en profita pour se rafraichir, et enfila un autre tailleur de même style. Ziva s'était occupée de sa valise. Se mêlaient tailleurs pantalons chics, jupes-vestes, pulls avec un style un peu habillé, mais sport-élégant ! Pas guindé, çà Abby ne l'aurait pas supporté ! Et, de toute façon, elle avait emmené son « Leroy » !

Le secteur de la basilique Notre Dame de la Garde, où se situait « La Belle Sirène » était de l'autre côté du Vieux Port. C'est là, qu'elle devait se renseigner sur le propriétaire de l'établissement.

_« Et, pourquoi pas tomber sur Gibbs ? » _pensa-t-elle. _« Ah ! Si seulement… »_

En fait, Abby, s'aperçut que son anxiété, stress, angoisse, ne portait que sur Jethro. Mais il y avait aussi Jenny Shepard ! Elle se sentit un peu honteuse, et se regarda dans la grande glace de la salle de bains.

«_Mon Dieu, _se dit elle,_ il est onze du matin, je vais devoir me farcir ce tailleur, toute la journée ! Allez, faut que je tienne ! »_

_Je ne peux encore appeler, ma « mère », vu le décalage horaire, je réveillerai tout le monde!_

Elle donnerait de ses nouvelles vers, 16 heures, heure française, ce qui correspondait à environ, 9heures, à Washington.

Sinon, sa première réunion, se tenait à quatorze heures, elle avait, ainsi un peu de temps pour préparer ce qu'elle allait dire, puis descendit sa mallette à la main, prête à affronter les questions.

L'air marin, lui fut agréable. Lara/Abby, entra dans la salle polyvalente, et elle afficha un sourire défiant toute concurrence lorsqu'elle croisa quelques uns de ses pairs, la plupart des hommes. Quelques regards masculins, la détaillèrent, ou même, certains se retournèrent !

Cette sensation, ne déplaisait pas à Abby, qui rayonnait de plus belle.

_« Finalement, c'est vrai,_ se dit-elle, en repensant à la remarque de Ziva_, ils ne sont pas si mal que çà, mes tailleurs ! »_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

A Washington, au Ncis, l'activité cérébrale allait bon train dans les têtes de Tony, Ziva, Timothy, ainsi que celles de Léon et Tobias, fortement impliqués, eux aussi, dans la traduction des données figurant sur les dossiers classés de Jenny et ceux actuels, portant essentiellement sur un trafic d'armes.

Cette atmosphère de concentration ultime, rendit une telle impression de dégagement de condensation, ainsi qu'une sensation de chaleur par le fait du regroupement corporel de cinq personnes dans une petite pièce, que Timothy se leva pour ouvrir une fenêtre.

Le coup de fil d'Abby ce matin, les avaient rassurés. Elle était en place, paraissait sereine…

_« Pourvu que çà dure ! » _espéra McGee, ainsi que tous les autres, il en était sûr.

Ils parvinrent à dénombrer six groupuscules supposés de trafiquants, alors en activité en 1992, mais nombre qui se réduisait à trois, ces dernières années.

Un, sévissait aux Etats-Unis, un autre au Mexique, et le dernier en France.

Ils détachèrent quelques noms qui revenaient plusieurs fois, et correspondant à des pays spécifiques.

Ainsi, ils isolèrent:

- aux USA: Sean Murray, Mickael Weatherly, Jack O Brian, Mark Harmon et Jeff Grady.

- en France: Pauley Perrette,Fréderic Gaillard, Jean David et Nicolas Sarko.

- au Mexique: Juan Sanchez, Maco Callumo, Paloma Reynosa, Cote DePablo et Pedro Hernandez(décédé en 1992).

Mais que des soupçons ! Rien de tangible ! Une surveillance avait été mise en place chez les personnes précédemment citées, mais aucunes preuves notables ne purent être établies. Ils lurent que les tentatives de prises en flagrant-délit suite à des « tuyaux », au moment d'embarcation/débarquements d'éventuelles cargaisons, s'étaient soldées par un échec !

Ils firent une pause, s'accordant, pour Dinozzo, McGee, Vance un café, et un thé, pour Ziva et Fornell.

« Normalement, Abby a du tenir sa première intervention… » débuta Ziva,

« Elle a peut être pu se rendre au bar, « le bon truc… » » coupa Tony.

« « La Belle Sirène », tu m'aurais laissé finir.. » râla Ziva.

« Nous en serons plus tout à l'heure. » conclut Fornell.

Mc Gee, lui s'était remis au travail, pris par une inspiration subite !

_« Le nom d'Hernandez me dit quelque chose! Je l'ai déjà vu récemment. Ah Oui! Ce Cold Case, dont s'était occupé, Abby, il y a quinze jours ! Une balle en pleine tête, c'était la façon dont était mort Hernandez. Un snipper, jamais identifié. Affaire vieille de 20 ans. D'ailleurs, Abs, n'a toujours pas remis son rapport … »_

Il fouilla d'autres dossiers, afin de connaître mieux ce Hernandez et son visage se figea, lorsqu'il parcourut ce que son écran lui renvoyait. Ses collègues s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui provoquait cet étonnement béat soudain…

_« Hernandez était le meurtrier de Shannon et Kelly, la première femme et la fille de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »_

La stupeur passée, vint l'explication du lien entre les deux affaires. Hernandez était un trafiquant d'armes local assez craint et quelques temps après ses actes meurtriers sur les amours de Gibbs, il avait été victime d'un snipper émérite.

_« Tiens, donc ! Drôle de coïncidence ! »_ songea Vance, _« Gibbs est un tireur hors-pair ! Abby avait-elle eu la preuve de la culpabilité de son Boss ? »._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Ducky, cheveux gominés, jean et pull marin, vrai dandy, remonta, en direction de « Notre Dame de La Garde », par la rue Verrerie, où se trouverait, sur sa gauche, « La Belle Sirène ».

Préoccupé par les soucis de Jethro, et en particulier par cette affaire irrésolue, il ne vit pas, que depuis son départ de Paris, un homme, le fameux « deuxième homme » « veillait » sur lui.

Il arriva à la hauteur du bar- restaurant, recherché, jeta un œil à l'intérieur, plutôt calme, alors il décida d'entrer. Deux gars siégeaient au comptoir, lui, s'installa à une table.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le vrombissement des moteurs. Trois voitures, pas moins, stoppèrent autour du restaurant, et neuf individus assiégèrent, le bar. Tout çà, pour lui ?

_« Trop d'honneur ! » _pensa-t-il

Et effectivement, un homme, coupé-veston, s'avança vers lui en ayant présenté au préalable, une carte de policier au propriétaire, qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Deux policiers, s'occupèrent du Docteur Mallard, sans ménagement, par une fouille corps à corps.

« Il n'a rien qui ressemble à un CD, DVD, carnet.. »

« Quoi, donc ? » demanda Ducky, feignant l'étonnement, content d'apprendre qu'ils ignoraient le support de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« On a prévenu votre ami, de ne pas jouer avec nous ! Ah! C'est-ce qu'il veut… » vociféra un balèze levant la main sur Ducky.

« Non, arrêtes ! Pas tout de suite, ils doivent se retrouver ici. Alors attendons-le, il ne va plus tarder! »

Les hommes se répartirent dans la salle, aux tables et au comptoir, avec deux agents rodant à l'extérieur.

Il affluait pas mal de monde dans cette rue Verrerie, une ou deux personnes entrèrent, dans le bar, retenant l'attention des « guetteurs », mais non, toujours pas là !

Jethro avala deux sandwichs au petit snack, derrière l'hôtel « Le pêcheur » où il allait résider le temps de son séjour à Marseille, à côté du clinquant IBIS.

Auparavant, dans sa chambre, il cacha le calepin, si cher aux yeux de certaines personnes. Il repéra une fissure du bois dans le corps du lit, élargit son ouverture, augmenta sa profondeur, pour y déposer le calepin de petit format mais épais, il fallait donc, une belle niche ! Il se munit du mastic à bois, et termina son « œuvre ». Pour lui, travailler sur ce matériau naturel, était une passion !

Rassasié et satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, il se mit en route vers cette « Belle Sirène », rassuré aussi, car sa perruque rousse résistait aux fortes bourrasques de vent.

_« Oh! J'ai du retard, comme toujours, mais Duk ne s'en formalisera pas, il me connait le bougre ! Mais, trop de voitures, embarrassait le haut de la rue Verrerie ! Pas normal. » _se dit Jethro.

Il ralentit quelque peu, pour se retrouver avec un groupe de touristes. Puis, en longeant la baie vitrée, du bar, il aperçut Ducky seul à sa table, et qui, le reconnaissant lui adressa un petit geste discret du menton afin qu'il ne s'arrête pas. La salle du bar était en effet remplie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue lors de ses derniers passages. Il continua au milieu des visiteurs, jusqu'à la basilique, puis redescendit à son hôtel.

_« Ducky va avoir des ennuis à cause de moi, de ce que je détiens ! Jenny, Duk, à qui le tour, maintenant ? »_

Il se regarda, dans le miroir de sa chambre. Le visage d'un homme, épuisé, désemparé, éreinté, lui fit face. Il avait mal partout, sa cinquantaine se faisait bien ressentir…Il pensa à son équipe du NCIS, qui par Abby, avait dû récupérer le numéro !

_« A quoi servait-il maintenant ? Je me retrouve tout seul, avec ce calepin qui m'a arraché deux personnes très chères! Combien de vies vaux- tu, toi ? »_ demanda Gibbs à cette chose qu'il détenait entre ses mains et cause de bien des malheurs.

_« Allez ! Arrêtes de broyer du noir ! Ressaisis- toi, Jethro ! A Washington, Tony, Timothy, Abby, Ziva et même Léon, doivent être sur le qui vive pour tenter de te localiser ! Surtout, ne prenez aucuns risques pour moi, n'envoyez personne ! Je trouverai une solution, il faut que je me débrouille… »._

Il prit une douche glacée, son corps se durcit, et ce froid lui fit du bien physiquement mais mentalement, son moral restait au plus bas, plongé qu'il était dans l'incertitude.

_« Dois-je me rendre ? Si je fais cela, ils nous , moi, Jen, si ce n'est…Ohh ! Je ne sais plus ! » _pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Ducky, menotté, encadré par deux gros costauds, et précédé par un inspecteur entra dans le commissariat du vieux port, sur la Cannebière.

« Non, non, gardez vos papiers ! Pour l'instant, c'est officieux, ce monsieur est juste témoin… »

« Mais il faut quand même l'enregistrer, prise d'empreintes… »

« C'est ça, dites que je ne sais pas faire mon travail ! ragea l'inspecteur. Pour l'instant, je vous dis que cet homme est « invité » ! C'est clair ? » aboya t-il.

« Pourrais-je avoir un avocat ? » demanda d'une petite voix, Ducky.

« Ta gueule! Et avances toi ! » dit un des « gardes du corps » de Ducky, en le poussant fortement dans le dos.

Ils le bouclèrent dans une petite cellule, très sombre car sans ouvertures extérieures. Ducky s'assit sur une paillasse faisant office de lit.

« _Pas très confortable, mais il n'était pas au Ritz_ ! » en sourit-il.

« Au pain sec et à l'eau ! » lui avaient- ils dit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, en espérant que Jethro tienne le coup.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Lara/Abby, sortit de la salle de conférence, enchantée ! D'un naturel pourtant timide en public,là,elle avait enflammée l'auditoir par son caractère passionnel, fougueux et démonstratif qui ressortait dès lors qu'on abordait son domaine professionnel !

« Quel investissement, Mme Schaffer ! Je suis admiratif devant votre travail. » la dragua, un de ses « confrères » en lui proposant un rafraichissement, que poliment, Abby refusa.

Elle repartit vers son hôtel, en passant par derrière, où il y avait, une sorte de boutique de distribution rapide. Elle rêvait d'un Coca Cola ! Elle se le paya et continua son inspection du quartier.

Un vieux bâtiment, « Le Pêcheur », attira son attention d'une part par son aspect délabré, puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et ne décrochèrent plus d'une fenêtre, où un homme passait la tête, pour prendre de l'air ! Il dût sentir ce regard braqué sur lui, car après un bref coup d'œil sur la personne intéressée, cette jolie dame en tailleur, il rentra la tête.

_« Cette femme, ressemblait à Abby ! Ah, non ! Pas elle maintenant ! Jenny, Ducky, pas Abby ! Que faisait-elle là ? »._se dit-il en s'asseyant, dépité.

On frappa à sa porte.

« Je n'ai rien demandé, merci. » cria-t-il.

Des petits coups insistèrent, alors, il se leva tant bien que mal, prit son revolver, et alla ouvrir,

Il demeura sidéré en se retrouvant face à face, avec cette femme très élégante, qui l'observait, il n'y avait pas 10 minutes !

« Jethro! » et Abby se jeta au cou de son Boss, préféré.

Un cri de douleur lui répondit. Abby desserra alors, son étreinte, affolée de voir Gibbs souffrir comme cela, par sa faute.

Gibbs referma la porte, reprit son souffle, essuya ses larmes de douleur et dévisagea Abby.

« Que faites vous ici ? » lui demanda-t-il tout de go.

« Vous êtes blessé, vous êtes dans un de ces états ! constata Abs, en le voyant, les traits tirés, mal rasé, pas coiffé, et portant un tee shirt large, sans forme ! Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez des ennuis ? »

« Ce n'était pas ma question… » commença-t-il fermement, puis la phrase se suspendit à ses lèvres quand il vit une Abby anxieuse, inquiète de le découvrir comme çà et, et si pleine de fraicheur ! Jethro se rassit sur son lit, baissa la tête, et s'effondra.

Abby ne sut que dire, que faire, devant les larmes silencieuses de son patron. Elle se rapprocha de lui, doucement, et l'embrassa sur le front.

_« D'habitude, c'était le contraire ! »_

Un frisson traversa le corps de Gibbs, qui releva les yeux, tout en saisissant la main, d'Abby.

« Excusez- moi, Abs. Et merci, mais je ne veux pas vous perdre vous aussi, vous en savez déjà, beaucoup, beaucoup trop… »

Abby, pensa qu'il faisait référence à ses conclusions concernant l'affaire Hernandez, où elle reliait la balle trouvée dans sa tête, au fusil de Gibbs.

« Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis pour çà, le dossier s'est égaré …»dit-elle.

Elle vit un mince sourire, éclairé, un court instant, ce visage ravagé par la souffrance, les yeux remplis de larmes, avec ce regard bleu chargé de tendresse qui la regardait et qui, la faisait chavirer !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et se serra contre lui avec précaution, calmement bien que bouillonnante de questions.

_« Etait-il en danger de mort ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler le reste de l'équipe ? Et Jenny, morte ? Elle était où ?Paris ? Que faisait-il à Marseille ? … »_.

Au bout d'un moment, Gibbs lui demanda de partir, il devait se reposer !

« Merci encore Abby mais faites attention à vous, je vous en prie. » recommanda Jethro.

En rentrant à son hôtel, encore tout retournée par ce qu'elle avait vécu ces trois dernières heures, elle fut abordée par le groom de l'entrée, qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle avait répondu par l'affirmative avec un mince sourire.

_« Oui, formidable !_ pensa-t-elle,_ j'ai retrouvé Gibbs, mais dans quel état ! »_

C'était la première fois, qu'elle le voyait comme çà ! Déjà, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il était le meurtrier de Hernandez, son image d'Idole de Gibbs, s'était cassée, mais là, de le voir plié, pleurant, s'excusant, l'avait complètement bouleversée.

_«Il souffrait …, c'était un homme, un homme comme les autres. »._

Abby, se doucha, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle dirait à sa « mère », tout à l'heure.

Gibbs ne voulait pas qu'elle leur révèle, sa présence, « pas encore » avait- il dit.

Elle enfila une tenue plus décontractée, mais toujours sans couettes, et elle descendit dans le hall, puis sortit, pour téléphoner.

20 heures, çà allait.

« Allo, oui, c'est Lara, comment va Maman ? » commença Abby

« Stable, elle dort pour le moment. Et vous, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda, une voix masculine, qu'elle identifia comme _Fornell _? ! _« Que venait faire Fornell, au NCIS ? »_.

« Ma première réunion s'est super bien passée, j'ai fait des rencontres… » débita-t-elle.

« Pas la personne recherchée, je présume ? »

« Non ! C'est encore un peu tôt ! » (…)

Mais comme il présumait mal. Elle regagna sa chambre, ouvrit un bouquin, après avoir mis son Leroy, sur son dos !

_« Tenez le coup, Gibbs, je vous en supplie ! Vous n'avez rien voulu me dire tout à l'heure. Battez-vous, vous êtes GIBBS, quoi ! Moi,je ne leur ai rien dit.»_ se dit Abby toute songeuse.

La nuit passa.

Le lendemain matin en passant devant l'accueil de l'hôtel, son attention fut attirée par les propos de l'homme en train de réserver une chambre, de l'entendre dire combien il était désolé d'avoir loupé la première réunion, qu'il était passionné par les analyses de toute sorte…

Elle se retourna et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, élégant dans son caban, cheveux bruns, une fine moustache, et des yeux bleus aciers, déterminés. Gibbs ! Ce regard, enfin ! Elle aimait beaucoup mieux, le voir comme cela ! Quel changement par rapport à hier !

_« Il m'étonnera toujours ! » _se dit Abby.

Quel va être son plan ?

Quand il prit la direction de l'ascenseur, son sac en bandoulière, il la bouscula négligemment, et tout en se confondant en excuses, lui montra son passe de chambre, le 327 !

Elle acheta quelques journaux à la presse du hall, et tomba face à face, avec le « dragueur » de la veille, qui se proposa de lui offrir un café, cette fois ! Elle ne put qu'accepter, les yeux sur la pendule...

_« Gibbs, l'attendait ! »_

Lara/Abby but son café de bonne grâce, puis feignant un oubli, faussa compagnie à l'importun, en le remerciant de son geste.

Elle monta quatre à quatre, les escaliers, et déboula dans le couloir du troisième étage, _327_, elle tambourina...

Gibbs ouvrit, la laissa entrer, mais elle vit son regard amer voguer à nouveau sur une vague de tristesse.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

On travaillait dur, à Washington ! Bien sûr, ils dépendaient des résultats d'Abby et attendaient,

toujours très curieux son coup de fil, mais ils avaient avancés eux aussi, sous la direction de Vance et Fornell, avec en temps utiles leurs autorisations notamment du dernier, pour poursuivre leurs investigations.

Ainsi, McGee, Tony et Ziva purent contactés les services secrets de la police dans chacun des pays concernés par l'implantation des trafiquants supposés, afin de mettre à jour l'affaire la plus récente et de retracer leurs vies personnelles.

Au Mexique, ce dossier Hernandez y mélait Gibbs, jusqu'à quel point ? Cette histoire remontait à 20 ans.

Plus récemment, l'année dernière, Sanchez, Juan de son prénom, fut abattu en pleine rue. La police a conclu à un règlement de comptes entre bandes rivales au sujet de cocaine. Il avait en effet ,viré sa cuti des armes pour la drogue.

En France et aux Etats-Unis, ils mirent à jour des histoires similaires, ayant eu lieu, en 2007, pour Harmon, O Brian aux USA, et en 2009, pour David et Sarko en France.

Le point commun à tous ces meurtres, était le fait que ces hommes commençaient à mener deux business à la fois: - armes

- drogues.

« Donc, hormis Hernandez, les cinq autres, prenaient de plus en plus d'assise, de puissance avec l'étalement de leurs richesses, mais, visiblement trop gourmands pour quelques autres, jaloux de leurs pouvoirs, et Bang ! Bang !» s'exclama Tony, simulant un tueur au revolver.

« Oui, mais après ces meurtres, plus rien, pas de guerre de bandes cherchant la suprématie ! Comme s'il existait un Super Chef. C'est étrange non ? » souleva Ziva.

McGee leva le bras, fit voler sa veste, et imita Superman, en le nommant Supermalfrats ! Eux aussi, pouvaient avoir leur super héros, du moment que Superman gagnait à la fin.

Face à cette pitrerie, détendant un peu les esprits, Tony se proposa pour aller chercher des boissons, afin de marquer une pause plus conséquente.

Café, pour Tony, McGee et Vance.

Thé, pour Ziva et Fornell.

Le téléphone « rouge », comme ils le surnommaient, tinta vers 14 heures. Fornell, le plus proche, répondit. Il joua le jeu sur la « maman » d'Abs, l'interrogea sur ses réunions, rencontre fortuite et devant les regards appuyés, de Vance, par rapport à l'écran de l'ordinateur de McGee, où le nom de Hernandez apparaissait, il aborda directement le sujet.

(…) « Autre chose, Abby, ces dernières semaines vous avez planché sur l'affaire Hernandez, à quelles conclusions avez-vous abouti ? »

« Pourquoi, vous me demandez çà maintenant ? Je cherche qui vous savez ! »

« Justement, cet Hernandez a tué Shannon, et Kelly. »

« Oui, j'avais lue cela, c'était il y a vingt ans, mais, pour vous répondre, je n'ai pas tiré assez d'éléments de la balle, qu'on m'a apporté. Donc, aucune conclusion satisfaisante ! Voilà, vous êtes content ! Si, c'est tout ce que vous avez à faire à Washington ! Bonsoir ! »

Abby avait raccroché, furieuse. Elle enfila son « Leroy » sur ses épaules.

« Ce Vance se doute, hein ? Mais je continuerai à vous protéger, Jethro… »songea Abs, en prenant un bouquin.

« Donc, pas de preuves, seulement beaucoup de soupçons, sur le passé peut-être meurtrier de Gibbs. » décocha Vance.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger Gibbs mais tenter de le localiser ! » s'emporta Ziva.

« Et, d'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, j'ai cherché l'endroit où pouvait être, Ducky: il s'est envolé pour la France, sans doute pour aider, Jethro. »

Ainsi, Jenny Shepard, Gibbs, maintenant, le docteur Mallard, en France et aucun signe de vie !


	15. Chapter 15

**Je vous mets plusieurs chapitres ce soir, l'histoire arrive à un tournant...  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 15**

Gibbs, s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte, et laissa entrer Abby. Il la fit s'asseoir, se posa, en face d'elle. Leur échange de regards fut intense, et il sentit tout le désarroi, le doute, qu'il avait fait naître en elle, mais, malgré tout, il la voyait prête à tout lui pardonner !

Il se releva, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci, Abs., merci. »

Il ôta moustache et perruque, se rinça le visage pour enlever la colle. Le naturel, c'était ce qui lui allait le mieux.

Elle demeurait silencieuse, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle. Il lui demanda si elle désirait boire quelque chose. Ayant répondu par la négative, c'est elle qui commença, quand même.

« Vous savez, je ne leur ai rien dit, sur mes conclusions du dossier Hernandez. C'était vous, votre balle. Vous êtes un meurtrier ! » appuya t-elle.

« Abby, je vous ai dit de ne pas me couvrir, de faire votre job ! C'est loin tout çà ! Qui vous a demandé cela ? »

« Fornell. »

« Fornell est là-bas, ils ont dû, connaissant les talents de McGee, fouiller quelques dossiers classés de la CIA ! Ecoutez ! Je suis, dans une affaire complexe, très dangereuse, et en possession d'un objet qu'ils veulent récupérer, sinon, ils menacent de tuer Jen, _(c'est sans doute fait, mais par ce cinglé !__se dit-il pour lui-même__)_ et Ducky ! » lâcha Jethro.

« Où sont-ils? Et c'est qui ils ? » questionna t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, je les ai vus coincer, Duk, pour Jen, aucune infos. »mentit à moitié Gibbs.

« D'où, votre état, lorsque je vous ai vu à cet hôtel, « Le pêcheur ». Mais quel changement, ce soir ! »

« Grâce à vous, Abs, votre venue m'a fait comme un électrochoc, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. N'est-ce pas ? (.)

(…) Je vois que vous avez votre portable… »

« Vous aider ? Avec mon ordinateur portable ? Je sais simplement, que Jenny et vous, enquêtiez sur un trafic d'armes. Ducky y est mêlé ? Que faut- il que je recherche ? Je suis limitée, ici…

Vous avez des entrées ? »

Une foison de questions, Gibbs sourit, il retrouvait son Abby préférée.

Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau et lui servit aussi à boire. En le regardant faire, Abs, sut qu'il allait lui révéler quelque chose, elle afficha une mine si attentive, que lorsque Gibbs se rassit il éclata de rire, en se tenant les côtes, toujours sensibles.

« Oh ! Abs, pardonnez moi »dit il, en s'apercevant qu'elle se renfrognait.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, je ne vous intéresse, que quand vous avez besoin de moi.. »

« Non, non, Abby, c'est faux ! » se défendit- il.

« Vous m'avez repéré, il y 10ans, fait entrer au NCIS, en vous portant garant pour moi, ainsi, j'étais à votre botte ! J'en ai assez que vous vous servez de moi ! ».

Gibbs, lui prit les mains, elle essaya de se dégager, mais il serra plus fort. Les derniers mots d'Abby, l'avaient blessé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et se mit à la tutoyer comme si il parlait à sa fille.

« Regarde- moi, Abs. J'aime ta personnalité, originale, franche, spontanée. Tu es mon rayon de soleil au NCIS; je t' ai recruté pour tes talents professionnels tant que personnels et surtout pour ta sensibilité. Tu ne pensais pas tes paroles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! Vous ne me mentez pas, c'est vrai ? Moi je vous aime toujours, quoi que vous ayez fait ! Faites-moi, un câlin ! » supplia t-elle, écartant les bras.

« Abs. ! »

Et, Jethro l'enlaça, avec infiniment de tendresse, Abby, blottissant sa tête, contre son épaule droite, en veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses côtes.

Abby, réconfortée se détacha doucement.

« Que dois-je faire, Boss ? »

Gibbs sortit un papier sur lequel, il avait écrit des références de dossiers, associés à des noms.

« Peut-on aller dans ta chambre et voir cela, ensemble sur ton portable ? »

« Mais, voir plus, si vous voulez… » plaisanta Abby, en clignant de l'œil.

Abby et Gibbs s'installèrent, donc, dans la chambre d'Abs, ce serait en quelque sorte leur QG !

Elle alluma son ordinateur, en expliquant fièrement qu'elle l'avait mis dans son sac à dos, quand elle était descendue dans son laboratoire...

« Alors je vous écoutes, grand chef ! »

Jethro regarda sa protégée, avec affection, elle était déjà prête !

**« **Tu as les moyens de nous rendre invisibles, si on se connecte ?«

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas le talent de McGee, mais je me débrouille en piratage. »

« J'ai des clefs permettant, je pense, un accès à des anciens fichiers policiers relatifs à différentes personnes, et plus… »

« Comment avez-vous eu cela ? » s'étonna Abby

« Eh, bien, après ton passage, hier soir… »

Et Jethro lui dit qu'il avait passé, quasiment, toute sa nuit, à lire, décortiquer le calepin, trouvé au Ritz.

Il s'agissait des « mémoires » du Clown.

« Le Clown, c'est qui ? »

« Ne m'interromps plus, s'il te plaît, Abby ».

Il continua. Le Clown, un tueur en série, sévissait en France, à l'époque de l'enquête de Jenny sur les trafics d'armes. Or, dans ce calepin, il a mis toutes ses dates de meurtres, les lieux, bien souvent des ports, mais, figurent aussi, des descriptions de débarquement ou d'embarquement de cargaisons d'armes lourdes qui ont eu lieu au même moment, suivies par des noms, associés soit à un numéro de compte bancaire, je crois, soit un numéro d'identification de détenu, renvoyant à un dossier particulier. Et, cela pas seulement en France ! Au Mexique, aux Etats Unis, avec à chaque fois, une affaire de crimes en série, affreux, commis sur la côte, correspond à des mouvements d'armes, chiffrés, répertoriés dans ce calepin !

« Waouh ! C'est une mine d'or ! » s'exclama Abby.

« Oui, ce Clown, en regroupant tout cela dans ce carnet, c'est assuré d'une belle couverture pour sa vie ! Ouvre-moi, ces dossiers policiers là, relatifs à une affaire bien précise, concernant les hommes cités. » ordonna Jethro en montrant à Abby certaines références, mais ne lui révéla pas ce qui le perturbait le plus, à savoir qu'il avait relevé, en marge de la dernière page du calepin, un numéro de portable, qu'il connaissait.

La soirée était devenue nuit, 23 heures approchait, Abby et Gibbs attendaient les résultats des recherches lancées par Abs.

Enfin, ils eurent des réponses.

Les numéros de compte faisaient apparaître le versement d'une grosse somme à un moment T, mettant en évidence, la corruption des policiers nommés, concernés. Les plus hauts fonctionnaires impliqués se nommaient:

- Menez, au Mexique, banquier à Tijuana.

- Grady, au States, procureur de Californie.

- Gaillard, en France, juge à Marseille.

D'autre part, chaque cas référencé par les chiffres indiqués dans le calepin, se rapportait à un délit classé mineur, pour lequel l'accusé avait écopé d'un sursis. Depuis ces hommes, pourtant sous surveillance policière, étaient devenus des piliers du trafic d'armes.

« Pourquoi a t-il noté ces vieux dossiers? Et, vous vous rendez compte, Gibbs, qu'il a tué, massacré ces pauvres gens pour masquer ces trafics ? C'est dingue ! Eh !Giiiiiiiibbs ! Vous êtes avec moi ? » hurla Abby, en voyant son Boss, restant interdit, stupéfait devant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Oh, non ! Pas ça, pas toi, ce sont des coïncidences. » murmura Jethro.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » interrogea Abby.

Gibbs ne dit rien, perdu dans sa réflexion, mais son regard glacé était suffisant pour qu'Abs en reste là.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour ton suivi Manonow ! **

**La suite, ça va se corser...  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 16**

Une belle journée automnale sur Washington mais cela ne faisait pas baisser la tension, qui régnait au NCIS !

Ziva rejointe par McGee et Tony s'offusquait de l'attitude de Vance ! Fornell, était resté silencieux.

Vance tenta de s'expliquer:

« Je ne juge pas Gibbs sur ses actes passés, mais j'essaie de relier ces noms, à Gibbs ou Jenny !

Le seul lien qu'on ait, c'est cette affaire Hernandez ! »

« Non, pas tout à fait, Mr le directeur, tous ces hommes sont ou étaient des trafiquants d'armes. Et Jenny enquêtait là-dessus. » intervint doucement mais fermement McGee.

« Oui, excusez moi, mais il n'existe aucun passe droit ! Concentrons nous, sur ceux qui sont vivants, et trouvez moi quelque chose de commun entre eux, une histoire identique, je ne sais pas…

Allez, bougez vous ! »

« Comme si on ne faisait rien. » maugréa Tony

« Comment, DiNozzo ? »

« Je me faisais la remarque qu'on n'avait plus rien à boire..Je vais chercher cafés, thés comme d'habitude. »

« Pas pour moi. » tonna Vance.

Tony ne tarda pas à revenir mais avec un paquet cartonné, adressé à Gibbs. Ziva, et les trois autres s'approchèrent de Tony, pour tout de suite se dégager du paquet, qu'il avait presque jeté sur la table !

Jeté, il n'avait pas pu, car le carton pesait son poids.

« Pouah ! Quelle odeur horrible ! » s'écria Fornell.

De forme carrée, le paquet fermé par des adhésifs larges, ne posa aucun problème quant à son ouverture.

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les épouvanta.

Ziva poussa des petits cris.

Tony, McGee, ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de la « surprise » du carton, et leurs mains allèrent entourer Ziva, qui se laissa aller et éclata en sanglots.

Vance et Fornell , n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Devant eux , ils avaient un masque humain, réalisé avec des morceaux de peau, deux index servant de repose-oreilles, et à l'index gauche, une bague, celle de Jenny ! L'ensemble avait été imbibé de formol, réfrigéré afin de durer, d'être conservé.

Passé l'effet de l'horreur, Ziva se ressaisit, et dit la voix encore tout tremblante d'émotion:

« C'est-ce Clown ! »

Tony referma la boîte et la porta au laboratoire, afin d'être sur de l'identité de la victime en prélevant ADN, empreintes…Mais Jenny avait été victime de ce fou maniaque, qui devait flirter avec la soixantaine,aujourd'hui, mais d'après leurs renseignements, il était emprisonné. Alors un imitateur, peu probable vue la minutie employée à la réalisation de cet affreux masque, dont les détails renvoyaient rigoureusement à la technique de l'original ! Un innocent croupissait sans nul doute à sa place dans une cellule.

Le téléphone rouge vibra. Quoi ? Abby à cette heure ? 18 heures ici, il était environ 1 heure du matin à Marseille !

_« Que se passait-il ? »_

Tony décrocha et mit le haut parleur.

« Abs ? T'as des ennuis ? »

« Non, c'est Gibbs… » débuta Abby.

« Tony, écoutes.. » reprit Gibbs.

Vance arracha le combiné des mains de Tony.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie, Gibbs ? Répondez- moi, c'est un ordre ! »

« Ecoutez Vance, je ne peux vous donner ces informations au téléphone ! Faites- moi confiance.. »

« Confiance en un meurtrier, qui passe par-dessus mes ordres, ça va être compliqué. » balança Vance.

Gibbs encaissa les paroles de Vance, difficilement, respira profondément et répondit.

« Je suis resté seul, car je ne voulais pas que toute l'équipe soit impliquée ! J'ai été rejoint par Ducky à qui Jenny avait laissé de quoi la pister et… »

« Eh bien, vous pouvez stopper vos recherches. Jenny vous a été postée, elle vous attend sous son masque. » dit froidement Vance, et qui glaça l'assistance.

Ziva, le fusilla du regard.

_« Comment osait-il ? »_

Gibbs, à l'autre bout du fil, comprit l'allusion macabre de son tout nouveau directeur, maintenant.

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour ce malade, contre des informations capitales sur les trafiquants d'armes qu'elle poursuivait et même plus, beaucoup plus… Ce serait trop long à vous relater, je vous le jure, Léon, croyez moi, je vous en supplie. Contactez INTERPOL, dites-leur de débarquer incognito, à Marseille. »

Vue la surprise marquée par Fornell, en entendant Gibbs supplier, Léon se laissa convaincre.

« Comment allez-vous les reconnaitre ? »

« Faites-moi envoyer, Gustafson et son équipe, je le connais. »

« Un sniper, lui aussi ? » insista Vance.

« Oh! Arrêtez avec cela, c'était il y a 20 ans, et oui, j'étais sur la colline ! » avoua Jethro qui termina sur un :

« Je compte sur vous. Je garde le portable d'Abby. Merci et Semper Fi ! » puis il raccrocha.

Abby, le mangeait des yeux…

« Quoi ? Abs, tu veux en remettre une couche ? »

« Vous leur avez dit….»

« Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Jenny est morte ! »

« Oui, je sais, pardon. Pauvre Jenny! C'est affreux ! Mais, Ducky est entre ses mains, aussi ? » débita, une Abby, de nouveau en phase avec le présent.

« Non, ça devait être des flics, militaires, à la solde de ce Gaillard…Eh, tu sais, il est deux heures du matin, allons nous coucher. La journée sera encore longue, tout à l'heure… » lui répondit-il en ayant soin de l'embrasser sur la tempe cette fois, tout aussi délicatement que sur le front.

Gibbs regagna sa chambre.

Il s'allongea, mais ne dormit pas, tout de suite.

_« Jenny, tu savais ce qui t'attendais quand il t'a contacté ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?T'as donné ta vie pour qu'on coince ces salauds et surtout le cerveau de tout ça! »_

Il frémit en repensant, à ce qu'il avait lu, à **ce numéro.**

_Les hommes qui avaient arrêté Ducky, savaient où le trouver, que cet endroit, « La Belle Sirène », avait servi de lieu d'échanges, de réunions. C'était __**lui **__ qui me l'avait fait connaitre, lors de repos à Marseille.__**Lui**_, qui me présenta à ce Gaillard.

_**Lui**__ qui avait laissé trainer sur son bureau, un certain dossier Hernandez ! __**Lui**__ qui le poussa à entrer au NCIS ! __**Lui **__qui était responsable de la mort de La Grenouille, devenu un associé trop encombrant quant à l'utilisation de ce fou maniaque pour détourner l'attention des Polices…_

« Non ! Non ! Pas toi, Mike ! T'as pas pu faire ça ! » dit-il à voix haute.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre mais son soit disant ami, mentor l'avait utilisé, berné depuis le début !

Quel salaud !

Et, Gibbs se releva, fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, sans but précis puis d'un coup, il frappa rageusement le mur avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

« Comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point là ? » se reprocha t-il pour la énième fois.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Abby fut réveillée par des petits coups à sa porte. 8 heures !

« Je n'ai rien commandé ! » dit-elle, encore endormie.

« C'est moi Abby ! ».

_« Gibbs déjà- là ! »_. Elle courut ouvrir.

En le voyant avec son pull, son caban, sa fine moustache, sa perruque, il avait même rajouté le port de lunettes fumées, elle lui dit:

« Entrez, Lord Gibbs ! Tu fais très british ! ».

Gibbs se détendit. Abs portait sur elle, un polo qu'il lui avait offert pour ses quarante ans et elle avait ses couettes !

« Eh ! Oui, cela m'aide pour m'endormir, je me sens protégée ! Tu es très matinal, pour moi ! Que veux- tu faire ? »

« Il te reste combien de réunions ? Tu finis quand ? »

« Je termine tout à l'heure. Tu me demandes ça pour INTERPOL, hein ? »

« Abs envoie les références des vieux dossiers policiers relatifs aux trafiquants à McGee. Gustafson arrive vers 14 heures, avec son équipe. J'ai reçu un SMS de Vance, sur ton portable. »

« Juste les références ? Rien de plus comme explications ? Tu as déduit quelque chose, relié quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas t'en occuper encore tout seul ? Tu rentres aux USA ?» demanda Abby paniquée par la froide détermination qu'elle lisait chez son Boss préféré !

« Oui, je m'envole en fin d'après-midi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira… »

Et Gibbs l'embrassa cette fois, sur la joue tendrement, comme à son habitude. Puis il partit laissant Abby toute à son émotion qui lui cria:

« Fais attention à toi, Jethro ! »

Jethro arriva à l'aéroport avec environ, une demi-heure d'avance sur le vol d' INTERPOL. Il s'installa dans la salle d'attente, et relut des passages du calepin qu'il comptait remettre à Gustafson. Tout se reliait. Une série de meurtres abominables, attribués à un tueur de série, déjà en France Le Clown, puis au Mexique el Payaso, enfin, aux USA, the Buffoon , s'était développée en même temps que des supposés mouvements d'armes, jamais prouvés, se passant « en douce », avec une surveillance par des policiers corrompus, la majorité des flics ordinaires ou spéciaux, étant retenus sur cette affaire de meurtres ! Ce Clown obéissait au « grand patron » dans les années 1990-1993, puis 1999-2003,et dernièrement, aux USA, 2006-2009 .

Peut-être, que se sentant proche de la fin et toujours obsédé par Jenny, ce tueur démoniaque lui a offert ce marché: **Elle** contre les informations impliquant les plus hauts fonctionnaires de l'état, des trafiquants et dévoilant _**le monstre**_ aux commandes de cette puissante organisation ! Et Jen s'était sacrifiée en semant des petits cailloux pour que lui et Duk… A son propos, Jethro le pensait en prison. C'était les « flics » qui l'avaient arrêté.

_« Tiens le coup, Donald, tiens le coup !»._

14 heures, aucun retard. Gibbs reconnut Gustafson, accompagné de deux autres personnes. Quand, ils passèrent près de lui, Jethro les aborda.

« Votre belle montre peut-elle me donner quelque chose, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ? »

Surpris, dans un premier temps, Gustafson répondit.

« Dans dix minutes, au kiosque de journaux. ».

Seul, Gustafson rejoignit Gibbs. Ce dernier lui remit le calepin sans la dernière page qu'il avait prit soin de dégrafer et où figurait **Le numéro.**

« Avec cela, vous pouvez coffrer beaucoup de personnes, et ici à Marseille, Gaillard, le grand chef.

Il est responsable des trafics ayant eu lieu, en France dans les années 1990 et je pense qu'il fait retenir mon ami Ducky, ici. Et je t'ai fait un petit résumé. »

Gibbs avait réalisé un tableau répertoriant les noms, actions, dossiers correspondants, comptes bancaires, ainsi que la série de meurtres, associée à chaque mouvement d'armes important, dans les différents pays concernés.

« Penses-tu cela suffisant comme preuves ? »

« Joli boulot ! Tout est référencé, donc enregistré, je supposes que tu as vérifié. Donc c'est du gâteau ! Seulement, il faut qu'on agisse en même temps ! »

« Prenez soin de Ducky ! »

« Tu ne restes pas avec nous? » s'étonna Gustafson.

« Non, je dois rentrer de toute urgence aux Etats-Unis! Votre intervention va produire une onde de choc ! Gare aux retombées ! Il vous faudra agir très vite, ici, mais en même temps au Mexique et aux States ! »

« On a des équipes sur place, je les contacte au plus tôt, pour coordonner notre action. Comment as-tu eu cela ? Tu es déguisé de fort belle manière ! Tu es en manque de mission d'infiltration ?» ironisa Gus, en pensant à la guerre du Golfe, où Gibbs lui avait sauver la vie.

« C'est une longue histoire, laisses tomber. »

« Et, au fait, Franks, notre lieutenant à l'époque, t'as de ses nouvelles ? » continua Gus.

A ce nom, Gibbs frissonna légèrement, et répondit, en plaisantant d'un ton désinvolte qui le surprit lui-même.

« Pas encore, une fois posé le pied sur le sol américain, je fonce le voir ! Je lui passe le bonjour de ta part, aucun problème ! Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller embarquer. Bonne chance pour votre intervention ! »

Gustafson regarda partir son ami avec admiration.

_« Ce Gibbs, c'était un enquêteur hors pair ! »_

Dans l'avion, Gibbs séjourna un long moment à l'intérieur des toilettes, où il essaya de retrouver son visage, son look naturel . Mission en partie réussie car quand il se rassit au côté de sa compagne de voyage, d'une vingtaine d'années, celle-ci le dévisagea.

« Vous vous trompez de place, cher monsieur ! ».

« Non, en fait, nous avions inversé nos places ! Bonjour madame. » affirma Gibbs, tout en sachant qu'avant le décollage, chaque passager était compté, donc leur emplacement vérifié.

« Je ne perds pas au change, si je puis me permettre, l'autre faisait plus vieux ! Enchantée, moi c'est Véronica. » lui dit-elle.

« Jethro. »

« Ouah, quel prénom bizarre ! Très original et vous le portez bien !» le dragua-t-elle.

« Merci du compliment. » répondit-il un peu sèchement pour couper court à toute conversation.

Et Jethro mit ses écouteurs afin de se détendre en écoutant de la musique. Il se brancherait sur les infos plus tard. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait quitté Gus, trop tôt pour l'opération d'envergure que son ami d'INTERPOL devait lancer.

Il pensa également à Abby qui achevait sa dernière réunion aujourd'hui et prendrait son vol de retour dans la correspondance suivant la sienne de deux auraient presque pu voyager ensemble ! Pourquoi pas ?

Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper même mentalement à cette histoire !

_« Comment s'était-il trompé dans son jugement à ce point là ? »_

Il se sentait trahi et coupable de ne pas avoir deviné, de ne pas avoir perçu cet abominable être, côtoyé si souvent :

_« Son mentor , l'avait mené en bateau depuis le début… »_

Sur ces dernières pensées, Gibbs s'assoupit, son corps épuisé le lui réclamit.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Au NCIS dans l'Open Space, McGee reçut les dossiers envoyés par Abby.

« Directeur, j'ai des nouvelles d'Abby par mail ! Elle avait emmené son ordinateur portable avec elle, malgré vos recommandations ! Toute Abs ça ! » sourit-il.

« Gardez vos considérations pour vous, McGee ! Que dit-elle ? » gronda Vance.

« Je n'ai que des références de dossiers, pas un mot de plus. »

« Cela ressemble à du Gibbs tout crâché. Voilà les infos ! Démerdez-vous pour en tirer quelque chose ! » commenta Fornell.

« Tony, Ziva aidez moi , il y a pas mal de dossiers… »

McGee n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que ses deux compères interrogeaient déjà, leur ordinateur.

Vance et Fornell se retirèrent quelque peu.

« Gibbs me fait peur. Jenny assassinée, il risque encore de vouloir jouer au justicier. » commença Vance.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas. Jethro est droit, direct, têtu mais je ne l'imagine pas se rendant justice tout seul, aujourd'hui, maintenant. »

« Et Hernandez ? »

« Oh ! Lâchez-le avec cette histoire ! Cet individu a tué les amours de sa vie, lui a brisé la sienne ! Ce qu'a fait, Gibbs est impardonnable aux yeux de la loi, c'est sûr, mais il en avait besoin pour rebondir, se reconstruire. Vous avez vu, peu de temps c'est vrai, l' homme qu'il est devenu ! Derrière ses airs glacials, se cache un être cassé, meurtri par la vie, qui s'est investi complètement dans son travail et qui est, pour moi, le meilleur agent du NCIS! » se fâcha Tobbias.

« Je me fais du souci pour lui. »

« Drôle de façon de le dire ! ».

Les deux hommes regagnèrent la grande salle, où siégeaient Tony, McGee et Ziva.

« Alors ? » demanda Vance.

Ce fut Tony qui répondit.

« Ce sont de vieux dossiers relatifs à des délits, vols, drogue(…), mais pour lesquels aucun des accusés ne fut poursuivis, faute de preuves matérielles, disparues au moment de l'incarcération. »

« Et qui était en charge de ces dossiers ? » interrogea Fornell.

« Là, vous n'allez pas me croire, le nom qui apparaît au bas de chaque page comme responsable de l'enquête, c'est Mike Franks, jeune inspecteur de police, alors. » dit McGee.

« Demandons-lui des explications. » proposa Ziva.

Tout d'un coup, déboula Palmer, tout excité !

« Vous avez vus le coup d'INTERPOL en France, au Mexique, ici ? » s'écria-t-il.

Ils allumèrent la TV.

_« Gigantesque coup de filet ! Notables, policiers corrompus, malfrats arrêtés pour le même motif: _

_**Trafic d'armes, complicité de meurtres.**__ »_

Quelques noms furent énoncés. Et, à chaque nom cité correspondait un vieux dossier !

« Drôle de coïncidence ! » s'exclama Ziva.

Tous se regardèrent avec du doute mêlé à de l'incompréhension.

« Je n'aime pas cela. » dit Vance.

« Trouvez-moi Franks et vite. »

Au même moment dans le ciel, un Boeing amorçait sa descente sur Washington.

Gibbs, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, branché sur les informations souriait. INTERPOL avait fait sa part du boulot.

Les pieds sur terre, il ralluma pour la première fois son portable qu'il avait éteint quand il était en France, afin de ne pas être localisé. Maintenant il s'en fichait !

De multiples appels de son équipe remplissait sa messagerie. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire, ce qui n'était pas très courant chez lui !

_« Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'il éteignait son portable! »._

Une vibration lui signala qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS. A sa lecture son sourire s'évanouit, il pressa le pas, repéra un service de location de voitures, et s'en paya une avec sa carte de crédit.

Il fonça sur Stillwater.

Il se doutait que Franks allait réagir mais pas sous cette forme, une menace encore une menace…

_**« T'aurais pas dû, Probie ! T'aurais pas dû ! La Famille c'est Sacré, non ?… »**_

Il appela son père. Personne !

Gibbs écrasa l'accélérateur…

« Giiibbs ! J'ai de nouveau trace de son portable ! » hurla McGee.

« Il est sur Washington, non plus maintenant, il bouge. »

« Et Abby arrive, elle, à 16 heures, c'est-à-dire environ dans deux heures, elle vient de m'appeler. Palmer, vous irez la chercher. » ordonna Vance.

« Localisez-nous Gibbs plus précisément, McGee., ça donne quoi ? Il est où ? »

Sur la carte, Timothy entoura une région vers Washington. Tony, Ziva réagirent de suite en voyant la direction que son ami montrait.

« Il va chez son père ! Vite aux voitures, à moins que… » commença Tony, en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

« L'hélico, faut même pas y penser, il y a trop de vent ! » le découragea Fornell.

« Alors, on fonce ! Prends le traceur, Tim et suis-nous ! C'est OK pour vous, Vance ? » dit Ziva avec autorité.

« Oui ! Filez ! ».

Les trois agents sautèrent dans une voiture, il n'y eut pas de « bagarre » pour savoir qui allait conduire !

C'est Ziva qui prit le volant. Tony et Timothy n'avaient plus qu'à bien s'accrocher car, Ziva en ville, c'était quelque chose !

« La pancarte Washington barrée, ça y est, nous sommes sortis et toujours vivants ! Direction Stillwater ! » soupira Tony, un peu blême.

McGee baissa la vitre et l'air le gifla, Ziva venait de dépasser les 150 kms/heures !

Une centaine de kms plus loin, Jethro se gara à côté de la boutique de son père. La porte entrouverte avec la pancarte « closed » tournée à l'extérieur, ne lui plut guère.

Il entra, son arme à la main.

« Papa ? »

Aucune trace de vie à l'intérieur, mais une chose manquait: _**la carabine **_n'était plus au mur !

Gibbs sortit et se dirigea vers la maison de son père en tentant d'enfiler son gilet pare-balles, quand il entendit un coup de feu !

Il jeta furieux, ce foutu gilet et se mit à courir en hurlant :

_**« Non ! Non, Papa, pas toi ! ».**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

La conduite de Ziva permit d'avaler les kilomètres en un temps record ! Timothy gardait toujours trace du signal de Gibbs.

« Il stagne. Il doit être à l'arrêt. » dit-il.

« Allez ! Ziva fonces ! Tu te traines! » râla Tony.

« Quoi ? Je suis à fond, je vais exploser le moteur si je continue ! »

« Encore cinquante kilomètres, et on y est ! » annonça McGee en ayant cru voir un panneau !

Gibbs arriva à la maison de son papa, essoufflé, dégoulinant de sueur. Il entra par la remise qui donnait sur le jardin et se fit le plus silencieux possible, continuant son approche.

Il vit alors une ombre se dessiner sur le mur du garage avec une carabine et si… Quand la silhouette prit forme physiquement, Jethro hésita une fraction de secondes…

_BANG ! BANG !_

Deux détonations résonnèrent et Gibbs s'écroula, touché en pleine poitrine.

Franks s'avança.

« Tu vois le bleu, je gagne toujours ! »

« Pourquoi Mike ? L'argent ? » ânonna Jethro, en relevant la tête.

« Le luxe ! Quel bonheur! Cela m'a procuré du plaisir de jouer avec toi dans ma bicoque en bois au Mexique, suite à ta pseudo-retraite. »

« Comment t'as su que je venais ? »murmura Gibbs qui sentait la vie s'enfuir.

« Un micro chez cette chère Jenny et… »

« Salaud ! Et mon père ? »

**« **Bah ! Je ne sais où il est ! J'ai pris sa carabine, venu ici, tiré en l'air pour t'attirer. Trop facile !

Je t'ai eu par l'affectif, Probie ».dit Franks en rechargeant la carabine.

Jethro se força à fixer Mike dignement, avec ses yeux bleus-gris acier, exprimant tout le dégoût, le mépris qu'il avait pour lui.

Mais le coup ne partit pas, Franks reçut une balle en pleine tête.

_« Son équipe était là ! »._

Tony demeura un instant debout immobile après son tir, puis se précipita vers son patron. Ziva était déjà près de lui, Timothy aussi, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie. Ziva appela les secours.

« C'est trop tard. » susurra Gibbs.

« Non ! accrochez-vous, je vous en prie ! » supplia Ziva, les yeux en pleurs.

« C'est toi le Boss Tony, maintenant. »dit-il dans un souffle.

« Le patron c'est vous, déconnez pas ! » s'écria Tony, en larmes tout comme Timothy.

Un crissement de pneus, des claquements de portes, des bruits de course se succédèrent. Et une Abby affolée, déboula en hurlant, suivie de Palmer.

« GIIIIBBS ! Non !T'as pas le droit ! T'es invincible ! »

Jethro d'un mouvement de la tête lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Plus prêt ».

La tête d'Abby effleura le visage de Gibbs qui l'embrassa sur le front, lui soufflant dans un ultime effort:

« rêgle 51,aaaaaah ! « parfois vous avez tort », et j'ai eu tort. Pardon, aaaah ! Merci, Abs».

Et la vie quitta ses yeux bleus, qui se figèrent.

Abby les ferma mais refusa l'évidence et continua de secouer doucement Gibbs.

« Tu vas te réveiller, hein, tu vas te réveiller ! »

Ses collègues l'entourèrent et petit à petit la détachèrent de Gibbs.

« Je veux rester avec lui. » supplia Abby.

Les secours étaient là, et voulurent embarquer le corps de Jethro.

C'est alors que Tony, s'interposa avec assurance, en exhibant sa carte du NCIS.

« Agent DiNozzo, NCIS. Merci d'être venus, mais nous nous occupons du corps, notre légiste aura du travail. Pour le transport, je réquisitionne votre véhicule. ».

Timothy et Tony chargèrent Gibbs dans l'ambulance, puis l' enveloppèrent dans du froid afin de conserver le corps.

Une voix quasi-familière les stoppa.

« Que se passe t-il chez moi ? C'est quoi tout ce raffut et qui vous emmenez ? Où est Leroy ? » questionna vivement Jackson Gibbs.

Il se tut face aux mines décomposées qui ne surent quoi lui répondre et comprit. Il ne dit rien mais monta à l'arrière du véhicule et ferma la porte.

Tony prit le volant, Abby la place du « mort ».

McGee, Ziva grimpèrent dans la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus et Palmer remonta seul, dans la sienne.

Et, le cortège démarra, se dirigea vers Washington.

Tony et Abby demeurèrent silencieux, mais des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues en entendant le père de Jethro en pleurs qui parlait à son fils.

« Oh, Leroy ! Pourquoi es-tu parti avant moi ? J'ai vu que tu m'avais appelé, mais tu sais moi les répondeurs j'aime pas trop ces mâchins là, je préfère avoir les gens de vive voix. Mais, j'ai ton portable et je pourrai écouter ton message de répondeur en boucle pour entendre le son de ta voix ! ».

Le portable de Tony vibra dans sa poche.

« Tu peux répondre Abs, s'il te plaît. »

« Allô ? » fit-elle d'une voix toute tremblotante.

« Abby ? C'est Vance. Alors où en êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant cette voix mal assurée et surpris par le fait que ce soit elle qui réponde sur le téléphone de **D**i**N**ozzo.

« C'est Gibbs. »

« Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? » s'emporta Vance.

« Il est mort. On rentre. ».

Fornell , le haut parleur étant allumé, s'affala dans un siège, les jambes sciées par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Léon coupa la communication téléphonique et regarda Fornell.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? Gibbs était très prudent… Je lui suis redevable pour beaucoup de choses que je ne pourrai jamais… » Fornell ne finit pas sa phrase, gagné par l'émotion.

« J'ignore encore les circonstances de son décès. Le docteur Mallard rentre demain matin de France, je ne sais pas comment il va assumer la nouvelle, mais je pense qu'il voudra faire l'autopsie de Gibbs. » répondit doucement Léon touché, lui aussi par la mort de Jethro.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dernier chapitre et épilogue !**

**J'ai écrit une seconde fin, vous la voulez ?  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE 19**

Ducky souriait en descendant l'escalator de l'aéroport ! Epuisé, amaigri par son incarcération en France, il était heureux d'être enfin de retour « à la maison » !

_« Qu'il faisait bon respirer l'air de Washington ! » _se dit-t-il malicieusement, tout en pensant très rapidement au problème de la pollution de plus en plus néfaste pour la santé.Il avait d'autres choses en tête.

_« Jethro allait être content, il revenait avec des articles de journaux trouvés par les agents d'INTERPOL, qui permettaient l'identification du Clown et surtout qui relataient sa mort par pendaison, suicide. »_

Il fut étonné, ce n'était pas Gibbs qui l'attendait, mais Tony et surtout Vance !

_« Quel comité d'accueil ! Jethro doit fouiner encore quelque part ! » _se dit-il, déçu quand même par l'absence de son ami.

« Bonjour, Ducky ! Bon voyage ? » prononça DiNozzo sur un ton amorphe.

Donald réalisa alors, au ton, et du fait de la présence de Vance, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Où est Gibbs ? » demanda Duk, la gorge serrée.

« Il a été tué. » lui répondit simplement et directement Vance.

« Nooon ! Pas lui, pas après tout ça… Où es t-il ? »

« Dans ta salle d'autopsie, il t'attends Duk. » dit tristement Tony.

« Merci. » lâcha Donald, sobrement.

_« Merci de quoi ? » _songea Tony.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Une fois dans la voiture, Ducky leur demanda le nom du meurtrier de Jethro puis le silence régna durant tout le trajet.

Au NCIS, sur le chemin de sa salle d'autopsie, il croisa les autres membres de l'équipe, Ziva, Timothy, Palmer et Abby qui se précipita à son cou, et l'empêcha de passer.

« Oh, Ducky ! J'ai tellement mal …Imaginer que tu vas le découper, non ! Tu ne vas pas le faire ? Hein ?»

« Abby ! Laisses-moi passer ! Tu sais que je dois le faire. Moi seul et pour Jethro, je pense qu'il l'aurait voulu. » murmura Ducky en se dégageant avec douceur de l'étreinte d'Abby.

Donald se changea, enfila sa blouse, prépara son matériel puis mit ses gants, avant de se tourner vers la table où Gibbs semblait dormir. Il frissonna en se remémorant une fois où Jethro l'avait surpris comme cela, allongé…

« Jethro ? Réveilles-toi, allez la blague est finie ! » supplia-t-il.

Il s'approcha de lui, son scalpel à la main, Jethro ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre ! Il avait vraiment un cadavre devant lui !

Il fit mine d'ouvrir le thorax de son ami, mais ses doigts tremblèrent …Une force le paralysa et il lâcha son outil.

« Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas, Jethro ? J'avais tort face à Abby, tout à l'heure. Je ne te toucherai pas, n'aies crainte et personne ne le fera ! » dit-il .

Quand Ducky réapparut, tous les yeux l'interrogèrent.

_« Déjà ? »_

**« Il est intouchable ! » **dit-il fermement .

Toute l'équipe regarda Vance qui opina de la tête ce qui les rassura et les réconforta.

Le Docteur Mallard lui remit sa « démission », dans l'heure qui suivit. Ducky ne pouvait pas se résoudre à continuer de travailler sans Gibbs.

« Tu vas manquer, Jethro ! » pensa Duk en quittant le NCIS.

**EPILOGUE**

Quelques jours, plus tard, Tony, Ziva, Timothy et Abby se retrouvèrent dans les murs du NCIS.

Abby descendit directement à son labo, toute habillée de noir et avec son teeshirt préféré, son Leroy.

« Il ne me quittera jamais ! » avait-elle dit à ses amis, le jour de l'enterrement.

Chacun des trois agents regagnèrent leur place. McGee ouvrit son PC, puis attendit, passif, pensif. Ziva tria quelques affaires, et elle-aussi s'arrêta quand ses yeux touchèrent un certain bureau ! Enfin, Tony lut les quelques papiers posés sur le sien, leva la tête et vit Vance qui les observait, ou plutôt qui comme eux, fixait une place vide. Celle de Gibbs. Ils n'avaient rien touché à ses affaires, d'un commun accord. L'impression qu'il allait débouler avec son CafPow !

L'enterrement de Jethro s'était passé deux jours plus tôt, dans une atmosphère très émouvante. Jackson Gibbs avait voulu une cérémonie à l'église dans la plus stricte intimité, la famille et ses proches, c'est-à-dire son équipe du NCIS.

Mais, que de monde au petit cimetière de Stillwater ! Le F.B.I avec entre autres Fornell, la C.I.A, avec l'agent Kort, INTERPOL avec Gustafson, le Secrétaire d'Etat, et, dans un autre registre,Holly Snow ainsi que bien d'autres personnes inconnues de Jackson, rendirent hommage par leur présence, à son fils. Une épitaphe était gravée sur sa pierre tombale:

_**« Parfois, vous avez tort ».**_

Tony eut un petit frisson, en repensant à cela, car, maintenant c'était à lui qu'incombait la direction de l'équipe, il saisit les papiers posés sur son bureau et dit d'une voix ferme et tonique:

« Allez les enfants, bouclez vos affaires, on a un marine mort à Norfolk ! »

Ziva et Timothy obtempérèrent rapidement et McGee prit les clefs.

« Je conduis ! » dit-il.

Vance sourit, c'était parti !


	21. Chapter 21

**Deuxième fin** :

(…)Quand la silhouette prit forme physiquement, Gibss hésita quelques secondes.

_BANG ! BANG !_

Deux coups de feu résonnèrent et Jethro s'effondra.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu vois le bleu, je gagne toujours !Tu es trop prévisible ! Et je t'ai eu par l'affectif ! » ricana Franks qui continuait d'approcher tout en rechargeant la vieille carabine du père de Gibbs.

_PAN !_

Une balle au milieu de son front le stoppa net. La mort figea la stupeur que pût lire Jethro sur le visage de Mike Franks.

Gibbs se releva difficilement et enleva son gilet par balles qu'il s'était forcé à enfiler entre le magasin de son père et sa maison, connaissant les talents de tireur de Franks !

« Sage précaution ! Pour çà au moins, je ne me suis pas trompé ! » prononça t-il tout haut.

En effet, les deux points d'impact des balles sur le gilet correspondaient au cœur. Il serait mort si…

Il examina Franks, lui aussi portait un gilet par balles !

« Tu vois, tu n'avais pas prévu que je le mette, hein, Mike ! Tu as eu tort ! Moi aussi, en te faisant aveuglément confiance et …quel gachis !

Rêgle 51 : « parfois, tu as tort ! » » continua Gibbs en direction de Franks.

« Tu parles aux morts, maintenant ! » cria une voix derrière lui.

Jethro se retourna.

« Oh ! Papa ! ».

Il se précipita vers lui, l'enlaça longuement, avec une délicate tendresse qui réconforta son père, tout de même surpris par cette affection subite.

« Eh, bien ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu comme cela ! » lui dit-il

« Qui c'est ? On dirait..Franks ! Tu as tué ton ami ? ».

« C'est compliqué, Papa, et Mike… ».

Gibbs s'interrompit, furieux de s'entendre appeler cette ordure par son prénom !

Un crissement de pneus, des claquement de portières, les firent sursauter. Instinctivement, Jethro sortit son arme.

« Derrière moi, papa ! ».

Il rengaina son pistolet quand il vit arriver en courant Ziva, Timothy et Tony, armes au poing.

« Ah ! Patron, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » s'écria Tony.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi discrets ! Merci d'être passés ! » se moqua gentiment Gibbs.

« Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs ! » s'exclamèrent tous sourires, Ziva et McGee.

Les trois compères saluèrent Jackson Gibbs, avant de découvrir le mort…

« Franks est mort ? Mais qui …? Vous avez descendu votre ami ? ».

A nouveau un bruit de portières, courses, avec cette fois, un hurlement.

« Giiiiibbs ! ».

Abby accourait toute affolée, accompagnée de Palmer.

« Giiiibbs ! Giiibbs ! »

« Je suis là, calmes- toi, tout va bien. » lui dit Jethro en l'enlaçant tendrement comme d'habitude, et il en profita pour lui murmurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Merci, Abs, merci pour tout. ».

Abby rougit et il l'embrassa sur le front de façon si intense que son père le remarqua.

« Eh ! Bien vous, deux…Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis une éternité, ma parole ! ».

« Tu ne l'imagines même pas, si tu savais… » rétorqua Gibbs, clignant de l'œil en direction du reste de l'équipe.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que tu fais sinon, je serais toujours inquiet. Mais tu as tué, Franks, quand même… »

« Papa, je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué, OK ? » s'énerva Jethro et puis se tournant vers DiNozzo, il ordonna :

« Faites emporter le corps. »

« Au NCIS ? Pour l'autopsie ? » demanda Tony.

« Non, non, tu le fais livrer chez moi en recommandé ! Mais, bien sûr au NCIS, Tony ! » se moqua Gibbs.

« Et, allez on décolle ! Salut Papa ! Fais attention à toi et à bientôt. Abby, tu montes avec moi ! ».

« Salut fiston, et gare à toi ! » répondit son père.

Les six agents du NCIS quittèrent Stillwater direction Washington. Ducky rentrait demain matin de France, et Gibbs ne voulait en aucun cas louper son arrivée !

**FIN.**


	22. Chapter 22

**EPILOGUE**

A l'Open-Space du NCIS, l'activité avait repris son cours quasi-normal. Abby revêtue de noir avec son Leroy, se trouvait dans son labo et écoutait sa musique. McGee, Ziva, Tony occupaient leurs bureaux de Gibbs était vide, l'interressé siégeait dans le bureau de Vance, en compagnie de Ducky et en présence de Fornell.

« J'aimerais bien être une petite souris et voir,entendre ce qu'ils se disent las haut ! » dit Ziva.

Vance et Fornell se tenaient d'un coté du bureau, Gibbs et Duk, de l'autre.

« Alors… » commença Vance

« Voici, ma démission, suite à ce que vous savez, maintenant. » le coupa Jethro en déposant sur le bureau une lettre.

« Message bien reçu. Voici, le mien et ne m'interrompez plus, agent spécial Gibbs, vous etes encore sous mes ordres, si je ne m'abuse. » gronda Léon.

Jethro se raidit, opina de la tête et écouta.

« C'est l'histoire d'un homme, né à Stillwater en Pennsylvanie en 1955, et qui, suite à des faits militaires à la fois héroïques et tragiques entra au NCIS, Depuis, .Gibbs, a mené et réussi toutes ses missions avec un brio, un panache, un courage exceptionnels, faisant preuve d'une détermination inégallable ! Aussi, je tiens à vous féliciter de cette « mission » en France, qui a donné lieu à ce vaste coup de filet mondial !

Vous serez, le Docteur Mallard et vous, reçu par le secrétaire d'Etat, à 16 heures. ».débita Vance, les yeux rivés sur Gibbs qui lui soutenait son regard.

Il s'approcha de Jethro, et lui tendit la main que ce dernier serra fermement, longuement avec un échange de regards très appuyé. Ducky et Fornell, qui ne pipaient mot, sentirent toute cette intensité, cette chaleur, entre les deux hommes.

Puis, Vance en repassant derrière son bureau prit la feuille déposée par Gibbs.

« Tiens, un vieux papier qui traine ! » Il le mit en boule et le jeta.

Fornell sourit à Duk en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Le NCIS avait de nouveau une équipe complète ! Et quelle équipe ! ».


End file.
